The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light
by Firefly the Dark Mystic
Summary: There's another Guardian, one who chose to live in self-imposed exile rather than deal with the spirit world and it's occasionally cruel inhabitants. Having only four friends, Firefly is perfectly content. Until Pitch declares war on the Guardians. What's a spirit to do, when one friend declares war on the other three? Well, there's a reason Pitch never pissed her off. Bunny/OC
1. Hidden Guardian

3/20/14

* * *

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rise of the Guardians, cuz I'm broke right now, and writing fanfiction… yeah… definitely don't own it.

Warnings: some depressing things, cussing, possible M scenes, not sure about that, major screwing of characters pasts/info.

Possible Bunny/OC/Pitch… definitely Bunny/OC.. both hetero and homo, since my OC can change his/her shape and gender.

A/N: So this is my first RotG fic, I've only seen the movie, not read the books, although I have read plenty of fics so I know some stuff from the books. I might go look at the books someday, but unfortunately, that day is not today. Nor is it gonna be anytime in the near future. I have too many things going on, and it isn't a high priority at the moment. I am simply content with loving the movie. In that regard, this will follow the movie-verse, and will no doubt not contain a lot of things from the books, and will probably not follow the books at all. Again, my knowledge is limited, but I found that this was a lovely movie and I wanted to tear it to shreds, aka, screw around with the characters and have fun with it. Also, this is NOT a self-insert.. despite my pen name.. I really love Fireflies and Dragonflies.. ^^

So on with the story!

* * *

Prologue: Hidden Guardian

* * *

Hey, my name's Firefly, or at least that's what Manny told me it was. I don't really remember my other lives too much, before I woke up in this one, but I'm actually not too bothered by that. Of course some people would say I'm lying, and that's fine, they can believe what they want, it doesn't bother me, or at least not too much. See, I'm not much of a social spirit, in fact, I hate being around more than two others for extended periods of time. The only exceptions would be the kiddies, and it isn't like they see me, to really bother me. I'm not a major holiday, not even a holiday, really, and I doubt many others think I'm very important in the whole, protect the children, give to the children, blah, blah, blah; that the Guardians are all for. In the big picture, I would agree with them, and then I would be scolded by Manny for my self-discouraging thoughts.

Self-importance? Zippo. Self-esteem? Very low. My self-confidence? Depends really. I could be a chatterbox about my lil firebugs, if I could stand speaking to someone for more than thirty seconds; Manny not included, it isn't like I can tell him to go shove it. He likes to talk to me, or at least get me to talk to him. Perhaps he's trying to get me to be more social, in that regard, he has failed, epically, multiple times. Perhaps he shouldn't have told me that I was a Guardian, since that was when I spazzed and seriously went deep into my self-exile. Oh, wasn't expecting that, were you? Me, a Guardian, yeah, I laughed hysterically for several minutes, thinking he was joking, then promptly ran off and hid away for two weeks before he finally convinced me to talk to him again. I swear, you can't hide from the Man in the Moon, especially when he REALLY wants to talk to you. Well you could, but I'm sure Pitch wasn't pleased that I was hanging around his lair THAT often. I think he was planning something, but I wasn't too worried about him, I happened to have bigger problems of my own, thanks, and he's always planning world domination anyways. Not that it bothered me, I wasn't afraid of the dark, or the Boogieman, and I'm one of those spirits he doesn't mind, since you know, I'm neutral, plus I kinda need the dark to really work. My lil firebugs aren't as pretty or impressive in the daylight after all.

Luckily for me, Manny kept quiet about declaring me a Guardian, so I wasn't hounded by the others, yeah, THAT would have really gone down well with me. I have heard of the fights between Aster and North, stupid fights over who's holiday is more important. Personally? I think Aster was more impressive, since he's doing all the work in such a limited time, perishables after all. North has all year to craft toys, and he has those elves and yeti to help and do the major work for him. I side more with Sandy-Mandy and Toothy, like me, their jobs are around the clock. Of course they do more work than me, but mine isn't as simple or as easy as everyone thinks.

Oh, you're probably wondering about the nicknames, Sandy-Mandy and Toothy are the closest spirits I've ever gotten to, besides Manny. We usually pass each other while doing our things; Sandy's quite a chatterbox when you're willing to lend a hand, or a few firebugs, to deliver his dream sand. Occasionally Toothy would invite me over to the Tooth Palace, girl talk and such, which would let me hang with the girls for a lil bit. I don't really mind the girls, except when they get all giggly over Jack Frost's teeth, seeing them as bigger versions of my firebugs, with WAY more colors. Toothy's always bugging me about my past however and even showed me a golden container with a couple teeth in it. I didn't touch it, noticing without comment that there wasn't a full set of chompers in there, and knowing why that was, even without the details. I'm happily living the 'ignorance is bliss' life, thank you very much, and I'm well aware that I died young, I don't need that pointed out in yet another way.

You're probably wondering what I mean by that, well, it's one reason I usually avoid being around others. They ALWAYS comment on my petiteness, always cooing about I'm just a lil doll and bullshit like that. I'll have you know that I'm centuries older than most spirits, thank you very much! I was lighting up the darkness long before most spirits, and humans, were alive. Of course Sandy's older than me, and several others are too, and I did die as a spirit, reborn as a human, only to die and be reborn as a spirit again. Hey, shit happens.

I got off topic, again, so let's return to the, ahem, original line of talk, shall we? I'm petite, barely reaching five feet tall, with a slender but toned form. You could say I'm shaped like a dancer, which makes sense since I'm usually dancing in the fields with my firebugs, with long limbs and a long torso, despite being so short. I don't have much of a bust, then again I'm not really a girl, or a boy, but I prefer the feminine mindset, and I can change my shape anyway. That's fun, and convenient, not being limited to one shape. It's part of my 'center' if you will.

I always dress in darker colors, my nature of being in the dark coming into play: a black long sleeved turtleneck; black leggings that curve under my feet, leaving my heels and toes free; a dark green tunic/long shirt, with only tiny cropped sleeves, that falls to mid-thigh; and a dark gray sash that wraps from my lower ribs, down to my hips. I have two belts that wrap around my waist and hips, holding pouches that obviously hold various items of importance to me, or just stuff I found and picked up for my amusement. A leather shoulder harness covered the tops of my shoulders, curving under to leave my shoulder blades uncovered, to connect at the small of my back, as well as cover my collarbones, dipping slightly in the middle of my chest; leather wrist guards protect the back of my hands to my elbows, and leather shin guards cover my ankles to my knees. All of the dark leatherwork was decorated with painted green ivy, and held swirling grooves that would light up in the moonlight.

I usually have dark hair, not quite black, perhaps raven would be more descriptive, with a couple yellowy-white speckles throughout, my firebugs were adamant I keep some of their coloration, the jealous brats. Most of it is pulled back, in a messy bun/pony, with the ends sticking up, but I have two long plaits that loop down near my shoulders before being pinned with the rest, those plaits have glass and metal beads woven through them. The plaits conceal my slightly pointed ears, which have multiple studs and hoops pierced in the lobes and up the cartilage, silver cuffs cover both sides of the pointed edge, with golden runes engraved in them, a delicate chain dropping from one to connect to the studs. My bangs fall just over my dark gold eyes, and concealing a tiny ivy silver circlet across my forehead, an oval moonstone set in the center.

It was a gift from Manny, when I stopped hiding from him after his lil declaration. Other than the circlet, all the other jewels/metalwork was crafted by me. Surprised? How do you think I make my lil firebugs? Oh, I forgot to mention my wings, didn't I? I have insect wings, a mixture of a dragonfly's, bumblebee's, and of course, my firebug's. I usually let them fade away, they can be annoying at times, and rarely keep them out when I'm not using them. They are delicate, but stronger than they look, and I'd rather avoid them getting injured by my clumsy self. It takes a VERY long time for my wings to heal, believe me, I know, I remember when I first started flying on them. Needless to say, that's one other reason I avoid others. The humiliation of their teasing and taunts when I kept crashing into things while learning to fly is something I will never forget, or forgive.

So that's pretty much me, in a nutshell, so to speak. Why am I telling you this? Well, remember how I told you that I went into self-exile, pretty much? Well, I wasn't kidding. I literally created a human-like doll, strapped myself in, and not quite abandoned, but sure as hell avoided, the spirit world for three decades. Of course I still made my firebugs, still sent them out, and occasionally went out with them, but I pretty much lived a human life. Cowardly? Perhaps, but I wasn't willing or ready to acknowledge what Manny had sprung on me. It wasn't like he specifically told me what my 'center' was, or what I was supposed to do about it. I sure as hell wasn't going to be all buddy-buddy with the other Guardians now. Or at least with North and Aster. Of course, Manny had other plans for me, and he involved Fate, and I'm pretty sure he involved Cupid too, despite the ass always telling me that I wouldn't attract anyone with my anti-social behavior. I happily gave him the finger whenever I saw him, and no, I don't regret it, even after being lectured by Karma and Mother Nature. The vain tattle-tailing twit.

What were Manny's plans? Well, I didn't know it, but apparently I should have been a bit more observant when visiting Pitch. Had I known what he was planning, I would have done what I could, even if it wasn't much, to try and stall him, or warn the others. As it was, it was only when Sandy died and Easter was ruined, did I get my wake-up call…

* * *

So what do ya guys think? Like it? Hate it? Should I dump it?


	2. Promises Made

3/20/14

* * *

published: 3/24/14

* * *

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Warnings: .. um.. some cuteness, cussing

Disclaimer: see the prologue

* * *

Chapter One: Promises Made

* * *

**=Five years before the movie=**

* * *

"Miss Mitsu! Miss Mitsu! What is that?" the dark-haired young woman smiled, her honey-gold eyes glowing slightly as she turned to the pack of kids surrounding her. In her arms was a handmade basket, several homemade candies, chocolates, carrots, and various wrapped items tucked neatly inside. A small card had a silky ribbon keeping it tied to the handle.

"This is for the Easter Bunny, of course," she stated simply, walking with them to the wooded park. All of them were dressed warmly, excited about the annual Easter Egg Hunt.

"The Easter Bunny?"

"Of course, it's not much, but he deserves a thank you for all the hard work he does, doesn't he?"

"Never really thought about it," one of the oldest muttered, making the others look sheepish.

"Don't be upset, kiddo, not a lot of people realize," she encouraged. The group of seven kids and one adult reached the park, chatting happily. Soon, the sound of happy squeals echoed around as the kids found the pretty eggs, scooping them into their baskets and showing off their prizes. Mitsu smiled as she sipped at a thermos of hot tea, basking in the kids' power of belief, feeling their hopes grow stronger. The softest sound of moving leaves behind her had her tensing for a moment, her senses flaring out to locate any possible threat. Instead, her guard lowered a bit, detecting the familiar presence of the Guardian of Hope. She gave no indication of sensing him, pulling her senses close, hoping he hadn't detected her. Her bit of hope was masked by the hope and joy of the kids, as they came running over to proudly show off their treasures.

"Looky, looky, Miss Mitsu!"

"Wow, look at all those pretty, pretty eggs! The Easter Bunny did an amazing job this year, didn't he?" she gushed, making them all laugh and cheer. She kept her back to him, and managed to keep the children's attention on herself at the same time.

"When are you going to give him his basket, Miss Mitsu?" Lily asked, her brown curls bouncing as she crawled up into her lap.

"Don't be silly, Lily," Lucas, her older brother, snorted, "Miss Mitsu can't give the basket to him, he doesn't show himself to adults!"

"Lucas is right," Mitsu rubbed her nose against Lily's, "I'll leave the basket for him here, when everyone leaves,"

"But, what if someone else takes it?" Charlie pouted, tears forming in his baby blue eyes, his red hair and freckles standing out.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," she patted his head then lifted the basket from beside her. "But I'll need your help, kiddos,"

"Anything!"

"What do we do?"

"How can we help, Miss Mitsu?"

"It's really easy, did you know that the Easter Bunny gets stronger, when kids hope? So if you pour all your hope and love into the basket, I'm certain he'll come! Bunnies are really curious, and he'll wonder what's going on, after all, and then we'll leave, and he'll take the basket,"

"Really?" Hopeful eyes stared up at her, awe making their little faces light up.

"Of course! Now, everyone, put your hands on the basket, good job! Now close your eyes, and hope that he enjoys the treats. Hope that he accepts this small show of thanks, after all, he does so much, a little bit of love in return can't compare," she watched with a smile as all of them placed a hand on the basket, their faces scrunching up in concentration. "Now, repeat after me: Thank you Mr. Easter Bunny,"

"Thank you Mr. Easter Bunny!"

"For everything you've done,"

"For everything you've done!"

"We hope you like this gift of treats,"

"We hope you like this gift of treats!"

"As thanks for all the fun,"

"As thanks for all the fun!" The kids didn't see, but she could, the glowing light of hope weaving into the basket before fading away as they all opened their eyes, beaming.

"Good job, all of you! Now, let's leave this here, and quickly scamper away, so let's hop like a bunny!" as they all giggled and did so, careful not to spill their treats, Mitsu drew the hood of her coat up, covering her face. Turning slightly, she set the basket on the picnic table, her golden eyes locking with spring green for a moment. The hood concealed all but her eyes, and the top of her cheeks, enabling him to see the faint blush that formed on her skin, before she looked away, pulling the hood closer. "Happy Easter," her whisper was easily heard by him as she quickly walked away, her boots soundless as they moved across the grass. She had just gotten out of sight when Lily came rushing back, tears in her eyes, latching onto her leg.

"Miss Mitsu! I forgot my mittens!"

"Oh, it's okay, darling! We'll go find them together, okay?" she scooped the little girl up, turning back to the park. She slowed her steps, making them clearly audible, and spun around a couple times, making Lily laugh, stalling, as she caught a glimpse of gray fur. When she knew the way was clear, she practically danced into the clearing, still spinning and twirling the brunette, giggling with her. "Now, where did you leave them, darling?"

"By the table, with the basket," Lily's head turned, spotting her pink mittens under the table, and squealing. Then she squealed louder at seeing something else. "Miss Mitsu! The basket! He was here! He was here!" she wiggled free, running over to see the bare table. She scooped up her mittens before clamoring up onto the bench, looking around for the missing basket. Mitsu smiled, tugging at her hood, sensing him to their left, hidden in the foliage.

"It looks like it!" she confirmed, her eyes spotting something by the table. Casually, she slid her boot over the ground, erasing the large paw print, and scooped up Lily. "I told you he would find it, it's filled with all your hope and love,"

"Can we help you make the basket next year, Miss Mitsu?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!"

"What idea?" Lucas bounded over, taking her hand and leading them both out of the park.

"Lily wants to help me make next year's basket for the Easter Bunny,"

"I wanna help too!"

"Me too!" Mitsu smiled again as she was swarmed by excited kids again.

"Now, now, that's next year, right now you all should enjoy what he gave to you."

"We will!" she turned her head slightly, catching a last glimpse of gray fur, before feeling his presence leave. Patting herself on her back mentally, for a job well done, she returned the kids to their waiting parents, allowing them to excitedly tell them about next year's basket. Afterwards, she would return to her cozy little home, carving the glass beads and filling them with magic, transforming them into her fireflies. She had millions and millions more to make, releasing thousands of them every day during late spring and summer, but this brief break was well worth it. She had already sent a little gift basket to Sandy-Mandy and Toothy several days ago, so hopefully they won't barge in on her like last time. She really needed to talk to them more often than every couple of months, she sighed, marking it down on a sticky pad and tacking it to one of the numerous cork boards in her home.

"Well, my firebugs, time to get back to work, eh?" she stroked the jars of carved glass beads, just waiting to be brought to life, before settling down at her workstation and continuing on her task.

* * *

**=Five year time skip, a couple days before Easter= **

* * *

Mitsu smiled sadly, looking out the window at the kids playing. She would have to move soon, the kids were growing up, and she knew the parents were beginning to notice something odd about her. While she could make the doll appear to grow older, it was energy draining, and she didn't have the luxury of indulging herself in that desire. Soon, she would be pouring most of her magic into the beads, bringing her beloved fireflies to life, to spread joy, fun, wonder, awe, and hope to the kids once again. Each of her fireflies carried a spark of each emotion, each of them were unique in that they would instill what was needed into each child. Even fear was present in her fireflies, because fear made them cautious, and to think before doing things.

"After Easter," she murmured, turning back into her kitchen and continuing her baking. She was baking gourmet pastries, chocolates, and other treats, wrapping the best up and adding them to a basket, the annual basket for the Easter Bunny, a tradition she had kept going, and encouraged in the kids of this little town. She left some room in the basket, knowing several of the kids would be adding to it, before placing a small sealed jar of specialty paint into the bottom. Every year she gave him something she had hoped would help him out, knowing how stressful it was to be under such a grueling deadline. She knew he needed all the help he could get, even if he was too proud to admit it. It wasn't that she liked him, she had never spoken with him, or even met him, but she did sympathize, and admire him. Sandy-Mandy and Toothy only helped solidify her stance. They complained that he never asked for help, that he would work himself into exhaustion, but that wasn't really his fault now was it? He had MILLIONS of eggs to paint and prepare, plus chocolates and other goodies, all in only a couple of days. So she indulged in her generous spirit, to a spirit she didn't know, and if he didn't like any of the things, she was sure he would throw them out or ignore the basket entirely. Of course since the kids also added things, she was grateful he took the baskets, even if he only disposed of the contents in private. She didn't know that he had kept every little trinket and treat, carefully preserved in his Warren, as a symbol of his own hope.

That night, two days before Easter, she woke from nightmares, dreaming of Pitch's dark laughter, and feeling dread deep in her core. An urgent feeling, deep inside, demanded she see Sandy. She had poured all her magic into her fireflies, however, and was in effect, trapped in the doll at the moment. Pacing back and forth for the rest of the night, she could feel her power flicker, something had happened, something had happened to make the delicate balance inside her tip. The power of fear was growing, she could feel the belief in the Boogieman rise sharply, as the belief in Sandy and Toothy slowly waned. Early the next morning, she felt Sandy disappear altogether, leaving her curled up on the floor, sobbing.

* * *

She didn't know why, but she felt absolutely desperate. Her home was filled with the scents of homemade goodies; pots filled with hard boiled eggs covered her table and counters. Using minimal magic, she was painting as many eggs as she could, not able to mimic Bunny's signature eggs, but doing her hardest. Losing Sandy had stunned her, feeling him just fade away, pained her. Even as she struggled to paint as many eggs as she could, she fought tears and sobs. Her core was screaming at her, screaming that if she didn't do something, that Easter was next, that she had to do something to keep Hope alive, even when Dreams were lost. Even as she worked, feeling Toothy become weaker, and weaker, she felt the balance tipping further and further. Early the next morning, Easter Sunday, she was out in the park, hiding eggs, sacrificing one of her fireflies for each egg, to make it shine and look more impressive. She felt Hope dwindling, however, could feel disappointment and despair as children around the world didn't have their Easter.

The kids of the little town she called home, she saw, were also disappointed. The eggs she had hidden, she knew instantly that they weren't good enough. She saw their weak smiles, their thanks, their tears, as they wondered why the Easter Bunny didn't hide eggs this year. As they crowded around her, seeking understanding, she sighed.

"Something bad must have happened," she hinted, "He must have gotten behind, helping someone else," it took all her strength not to break down crying, remembering the feeling of Sandy's death. "But don't worry, I'll find out what's going on, okay? I promise, I'll make it all better, you'll see,"

"How? You can't even see him," Lily's tears broke her heart further. "How can you help him?"

"All you need to do, is believe," Mitsu whispered, "Believe in him, believe in me, I might not know the Easter Bunny personally, but I do know the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. I'm positive they will help me find out what's going on,"

"You promise?" Lily sniffled, holding out her pinky.

"I promise," Fighting down her fear, Mitsu linked her pinky with hers. She would face her fears of meeting the Guardians, she would fix this. "I promise!"

_::But can you keep that promise?::_ Her golden eyes widened, hearing Pitch's voice in her mind. Breathing in, she pushed her fear aside, his voice vanishing as quickly as it came.

"Go on, go on home, I promise, I'll fix this," she added extra treats to their baskets, pressing kisses to their heads, shooing them on home. Once they were gone, however, she found herself alone, wondering, _how was she going to fix this?_

* * *

"Easter is about rebirth, new beginnings. It's about hope, and it's gone now," Bunny turned away, curling into a ball, his strength leaving as hope dwindled across the world. A faint whisper however, had one ear perking up, ignoring Jack and the others.

"_All you need to do, is believe. Believe in him, believe in me…I promise, I promise! I promise I'll fix this…"_

The familiar voice, one he only heard when he lingered in that tiny town. He didn't even remember the name of it, but he remembered it. The mysterious young woman, who actively encouraged the children to believe in him, despite her being an adult, he could feel her nudge their hope, making it bloom sweetly, the sweetest he'd ever known. Even now, when he felt their hope dimming, she was there, whispering to them, promising hope.

"_I promise, I'll fix this," _her soft voice…

_::But can you keep that promise?::_ His eyes snapped open, hearing Pitch's whispered threat.

"No! Mitsu!" Absently he heard Tooth say something, her hands grabbing him, as he opened one of his tunnels, using the last of his strength. He heard North's grunt as the Cossack followed, falling behind, but following nonetheless.

"Bunny! Stop! We have to plan what to do!" He needed to see her, to make certain she was alright, that Pitch hadn't hurt her, or dimmed her hope.

"Bunny! Too fast! We go back to workshop! Need plan, ja!" The tunnel opened, him hopping out, only to see the empty park, the lingering grasp of sadness. His eyes spotted a couple of eggs, decorated and painted prettily, but they weren't his goobies. Stepping forward, feeling his heart pound and ache, not sensing the needed hope and happiness, he was drawn to the lone figure kneeling by a familiar picnic table.

"Oh, Sheila," his paw reached out, only to hesitate, drawing back as he weakened further. She didn't seem to hear him, remaining on the ground, causing pain to spread across his chest.

"Bunny, oh Bunny," Tooth touched his shoulder as he turned away. "We can fix this," Tooth's amethyst eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"We fix. No problem," North smiled weakly.

"No, we can't mates," he leaned tiredly against a tree.

"Some Guardian of Hope you are," the light musical voice murmured, before arms wrapped around him from behind. Looking down, his eyes widened, seeing the familiar black coat, soft dainty hands with long artist fingers. The body pressed to his was trembling faintly, but holding him securely. "That's okay though, I'll believe for the both of us," a face tucked into his shoulder blades, whispered words low enough for only him to hear.

"Ta Sheila, ta,"

"No thanks needed, Cottontail," slowly, the arms released, making him curl inward with disappointment. He could feel her hope in her touch, it gave him needed strength. As she stepped out from behind him, tugging her hood down and showing her short cropped dark hair, she gave them a weak smile. "Now, how do we fix this?"

"This more like!" North smiled down at the petite woman, "I, am North. This Tooth, and Bunny. What your name, _огонек_?" (little light)

"Mitsu, just call me Mitsu,"

"Excellent! Now, we must protect children, ja? To workshop, we must find lights!" Tooth clapped, looking at the woman with her own hope. She felt as though she knew her, but easily dismissed it, believing it was because of her teeth. When North summoned a snow globe, however, Bunny stumbled, only managing to make it through the portal with Mitsu throwing one arm around him. She got only a brief glimpse of the workshop, before her attention was focused on the huge globe, with only a single light glowing on it. Feeling her heart and core clench, her eyes focused on where her little town was, blinking at seeing several faint lights clustered together, but cloaked. Her magic was protecting them, she figured, hiding them from the Guardians, and thus Pitch's, sight. Breathing out a sigh of relief, having not endangered them, she focused instead on the one light shining brightly all alone.

"It's Jamie, from Burgess! He still believes in us," Toothy tried to flit happily, but she merely face-planted, no longer having the strength to fly anymore. "Oh no,"

"Come, we must protect last light!" North bellowed to his yetis, several preparing themselves with weapons, others running off down a hall, which North quickly ushered them down as well.

"Where are we going?" Mitsu asked, glancing back at the globe.

"To sleigh! Must protect last light, my magic too weak for snow globes," As she pondered his snow globes comment, she felt Bunny tense as they approached the sleigh, climbing in wearily. She understood his hesitance after a moment, nearly screaming when it took off suddenly. Grabbing onto him and the side, she clung tightly as it rocked dangerously side to side along the twisting ramp. She noted Bunny was looking quite ill, and he started trembling midway through, looking about to throw up. When they finally flew off the ramp, she felt her heart steady, flying was much more tolerable than the launch, she noted, soothed by the familiar rocking sensation of the wind. Her arms tightened however, around Bunny, as his trembling grew stronger, looking down, she clung tighter as he slowly shrunk down into a cute bunny.

"_I will not coo, I will not coo,"_ she chanted, curling him up in her jacket in an attempt to help him stay warm. _"But he's so cute, NO! He will NOT appreciate it…"_ Tooth had no such qualms, however, crooning over the flustered Easter Bunny. Her fingers scratched his ears in an attempt to calm him, which surprisingly did, and caused him to huddle deeper into her coat, dare she say, snuggling, into her stomach. Curling around him, both to keep him warm, and keep Tooth's wandering fingers away, Mitsu drifted off into a quick nap, lulled by the rocking of the sleigh. She knew she was going to need all the energy she could gather, and rest would help her restore it.

* * *

Ha ha, chapter one! ^^ What'cha think?

Thanks for reviewing, Sapphire 9885, and sorry, there will be a couple cuss words, I'll change the rating to M, since I accidentally left it at PG 13...


	3. The Time to Rise

3/21/14

* * *

published: 3/30/14

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

* * *

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Chapter Two: The Time To Rise

* * *

It wasn't North's startled yell, or the sudden violence of a madly swinging sleigh, that woke her up. Instead it was the gentle nuzzling of a ball of warm fur against her stomach. Of course after that, the violent swing that nearly launched her out of the sleigh helped with snapping her back into reality. Mitsu grabbed onto one side, her other arm curling protectively around the frailer form of Bunny, keeping him pressed close to her, as the sleigh landed with a loud crash and tilted. She felt Manny's rays flit over her gently, helping restore her previously spent magic, even as she avoided being thrown from the sleigh.

"Wait! Come back!" she heard the jingle of bells and hooves galloping away, and knew the reindeer were gone.

"North, are you okay?"

"Iz official, my powers are kaput!"

"North, look!" Somehow she found herself huddled on the floor, curled around Bunny, even as North and Tooth weakly clamored out of the sleigh. "Jack!" A wave of guilt descended on her, seeing how weak the others were becoming, while she herself kept her strength, even if the internal balance within was tipping more towards fear than the others. "Jack!"

"You okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"The same as you,"

"The last light,"

"Wow, it IS you! I mean, it IS you!" a soft boyish laugh, "I knew it wasn't a dream!"

"Jack, he sees you,"

"Wait. But where's Bunny?" she felt him wiggle free, hopping unsteadily up, as an unfamiliar voice started talking to North and Tooth.

"Losing Easter, took its toll on all of us. Bunny, most of all,"

"Oh no," Mitsu slowly stood, crawling forward, enough to see Jack Frost and a little boy, she assumed was Jamie. Her eyes were drawn to the cute image of Bunny hopping over onto one of the sleigh's wings, settling himself and sniffing the air cautiously. She silently settled herself on the edge of the sleigh, easily being ignored by the others, and smiled faintly as Jamie approached.

"That's the Easter Bunny?"

"NOW somebody sees me! Wh-where were ya about an hour ago, mate?" she stifled a giggle at his cross exclamation.

"What happened to him?" Jamie wondered, ignoring the irritated bunny. "He used to be huge, and cool," the boy didn't see the irritated look, or flattened ears, Bunny giving a stink eye to Jack, daring him to say anything. As such, he didn't see Jamie's fingers moving to scratch his cheek until it was too late. "Now he's just, cute,"

"Ooo, that's good, oo, ooo, oh stop that!" his little paws brushed away the kid's hand, fighting the urge to thump his foot. He huffed and darted to the ground, "Did'ja tell him to say that?!" his defensive tone was aimed at Jack, "That's it!" he darted over, kicking with his back legs at Jack's leg, ignoring that it did nothing to the winter sprite, "Me an' you, c'mon! Let's go!" as he bounced in place, Mitsu tried not to smile.

"No! Wait, he told me you were real, just when I started to think you weren't." His defensiveness deflated, as he settled back, looking confused and shaken.

"He made ya, believe, in me?" they both looked at Jack, who smiled slightly in embarrassment, not used to being the center of attention. Mitsu's eyes closed, feeling Bunny's hope and trust reform in the playful sprite, and feeling the balance tip back slightly. All of them startled at the loud thunderclap, Pitch hovering in the sky with a dark look on his face.

"Get Jamie out of here!" Jack ordered, flying up to confront him.

"Be careful Jack!" Mitsu leaped off the sleigh edge, scooping a startled Jamie up in her arms, following Bunny, Tooth, and North. She felt Pitch's power spike, far exceeding Jack's, and knew he wasn't strong enough now.

"This way, this way, c'mon, c'mon, ah, dead end, other way, other way!"

"Make up mind, Bunny!" North's pained groan, as he unsteadily followed made her guilt increase. Just as they were about to leave the dead end, Jack came crashing down, hitting a dumpster, then landing on the ground with a sickening thud. Mitsu winced, thankful that since he was a spirit already, that only hurt, not seriously injured him.

"Jack!" she let Jamie wiggle out of her arms, content to merely be in the background for the moment. As they gathered around the sprite, Pitch laughed.

"That was good try, Jack! A for effort!"

"He's stronger, I can't beat him."

"All this fuss, over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing!" Mitsu frowned, easily following Pitch's movements, as the others looked around warily.

"_If he says what I think he's going to say, he's going to have major problems,"_ she thought grimly, wondering what happened to her friend in the last three decades. A dark thought rose from within, a hint of suspicion, a spirit she had never really gotten along with, and his last words to her, rising unbidden.

"There are other ways, to snuff out a light," the bulbs exploded, creating more darkness and shadows in the alleyway.

"If you want him, you'll haveta g't through me!" Bunny leaped forward, bristled.

"Ah, look how fluffy you are," her eyes narrowed at the spectral hand that tickled at the fluffy tail, her hands clenching. She felt her power flickering, tiny streams of light forming in her clenched hands, but too faint for the others to see. "Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" he teased. Bunny flinched, jumping back and up onto North's hand.

"Don't ya even think 'bout it!"

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful," he appeared on his Nightmare, smirking deviously. As the shadows got deeper, they automatically stood around Jamie, defensively. Mitsu barely heard Jamie's admittance, locking eyes with Pitch's for a long moment. His eyes flickered, surprised at seeing her there, before frowning in confusion. She knew he hadn't sensed her before, part of her ability of blending in the shadows also stopped him from sensing her entirely, but she felt slightly irritated when he brushed her off like nothing. True, she had never really stood with or against him, but she had thought he understood she was more than she seemed, even as a spirit. Of course then she remembered that he probably didn't recognize her human doll form, and it had been thirty years since she'd last seen him.

"We're gonna have a little fun, instead. That's it, that's my center!" Jack's words made her core warm, his belief in himself growing, and thus making her power strengthen.

"So what do you think, Jamie?" Pitch asked calmly, like he was talking about the weather. "Do you believe in the Boogie-aggh!" a magically charged snowball smacked him in the face, causing the Nightmares to pause, their magic and strength faltering. Jamie's startled laugh was covered, North's chuckle making Tooth smile. Mitsu giggled softly, eyes lighting up, as they looked at Jack's smug face. He glanced around the alley before turning to Jamie with a grin.

"Now, let's go get your friends!" The next thing they knew, they were sliding away on a slide of ice, trash bin lids, an old pallet, and a large wok-like pan being used as their sleds. North, Tooth, and Jamie had their own, Mitsu finding herself sharing one with Bunny in her lap. Sliding down the street, whooping with laughter, with Jack easily guiding them; even Bunny started to enjoy himself. The loop-de-loop, however, made her grab the make-shift sleigh, curling around him, her wings flaring briefly into existence to keep them from flipping out of control. Luckily for her, no one spotted the flash of silver, Jack's frosty magic hiding it. Her lips quirked up, however, the fact that her wings shimmered meant that her strength was almost back to normal, and she would be able to help them soon. She vaguely noted that Jack was flinging snowballs at various windows, before Jamie was airborne, waving like a lunatic in front of one.

"Jamie! How are you doing that!"

"Jack Frost! C'mon! We need your help!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Easter!"

"Don't forget to floss!" she laughed as Jamie's friends gathered, their strengthening belief bolstering her hope.

"The Easter Bunny!"

"The Tooth Fairy!"

"Santa! They're all real!" the joyful ride came to a halt as Jack stopped, staring at the gathering ring of Nightmares.

"Do you think a few children can help you, against all of this?!" Pitch boomed, motioning to the waves and waves of corrupted sand, Nightmares forming to encircle them. North grunted, holding out one of his blades, before collapsing forward onto it. The kids gasped in fear, watching anxiously.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie," Jack reassured.

"We'll protect ya mate,"

"Aww, you'll protect them? But who will protect you?!" A loud thunderclap accentuated his dark claim. She felt Jamie's fear subside, as he stepped forward, looking brave.

"I will," as all the kids stepped forward, standing with the Guardians, Mitsu felt her core strengthen even more, even as she stood between North and Tooth, just behind Bunny.

"So will I," she murmured, gaining an appreciative look from the Fairy Queen.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogieman? You think six children and one woman, will save you from my Nightmares? Well think again!" As the wave approached, Jamie straightened, his belief wavering a bit.

_::Just believe, Jamie,::_ Mitsu thought, sending it to him. She felt his surprise, as he turned to look at her. She didn't know, that in his eyes, her doll form melted away, revealing her true spirit self, her wings shimmering like silver light behind her. _::Just believe, you don't have to be afraid!::_

"I do believe in you!" he turned back, "I'm just not afraid of you!" He closed his eyes, bringing all his hope, belief, and wonder, as the dark wave descended on them. His right hand rose, reaching out, and touched the dark sands. His eyes snapped open, golden light swirling around, as the sands changed to gold, forming a shield and sending tendrils out to the sleeping occupants of Burgess. More and more of the sand purified, making all of them laugh in joy, their fear dissipating, as wonder took hold. Mitsu's gasp was unheard, as she felt her core vibrate, the empty hollow space filling as Sandy's presence shimmered back into existence. She knew he was severely weakened: that he needed a few minutes to regain his strength, but that was all she needed to know. A dark emotion took hold, however, the pieces connecting, as her eyes rose sharply up to stare at Pitch. Knowing he had been responsible for Sandy's death, made her core surge up, light flickering around her arms, as her core recharged. She didn't notice Tooth's strength return abruptly, enabling her to flit around, nor North's ashen face sudden become flushed as he regained his energy.

"Yay, Tooth Fairy!"

"Oh, yeah!" Her focus was on Pitch's disbelieving look, before aggravation took hold.

"No! Get them!" Nightmares raced forward, hoping to cut them down before their strength returned fully. "Do your jobs!"

"Oh, yeah, c'mon!" Bunny wiggled in excitement, feeling hope gathering, his strength just shy of returning, then he noticed the charging Nightmares. "Oh, crikey!" Darting away, he avoided them as the others braced themselves. North tossed down two snow globes, summoning his warrior yetis, and a couple elves; Tooth flitted past, shattering several of them in a wave; as Jack frosted then broke them with his staff. Bunny dove, yelping, under a car, "Ah'm just a bunny!" one of the Nightmare's head digging under and grabbing his tail, yanking him out just as he transformed back. "Hee, hee, g'day mate!" Kicking up with both feet, he threw his boomerangs as he flipped in midair, landing just in time to smoothly catch them as they returned from destroying the Nightmares. Returning back to the kids, he tapped his foot, opening a tunnel and calling his Sentinels in. As the kids gasped in wonder and delight at the sights, Mitsu ducked and dodged around the various Nightmares around her, her agility and nimbleness easily outmatching them. She might not have the necessary strength needed to bring them down physically, but she could easily outmaneuver them any day or night.

"Let's get em!" Cupcake led the charge, the kids ganging up to change one Nightmare into golden dream sand, returning it to the rest flowing around the area. It was only when blasts of ice shot from the roof of a building, did everyone realize where Jack went. The kids immediately followed Jamie as he headed to a park, the Guardians racing forward to aid Jack. Mitsu, at seeing none of them near her, launched a series of lightning fast blows to the Nightmares around her, bursts of silver lightning-like energy dissolving them, turning the darkness back to gold. She felt Sandy's sand coil around her, recognition apparent, before he focused back on himself.

"I'm here, Sandy-Mandy, just worry about yourself for the moment," a shared thought, his relief and happiness at seeing her again, before he did as she asked. Freed for the moment, she darted amongst the shadows, flitting through them to catch up with the moving fight between the Guardians and Pitch, but her strength wasn't fully charged, especially since the clouds blocked Manny's rays from her. She could still feel him, gently guiding her, approving of her aiding them, but there was something still blocking her full strength. She knew it was her own fears, not wanting to be revealed to them, worried about how they would react, about her not being some innocent human, let alone them finding out about her own Guardian status. She flitted out of a shadow, in time to see them face off against Pitch, as he slowly backed up into a dead end.

"It's over Pitch!" Pride filled her, seeing Jack step forward, easily taking the mantle of Guardian now. "There's no place to hide," Pitch's laugh echoed before he vanished under the shadows of several parked buses in the dead end, causing them to whip around anxiously. Mitsu felt his movements, making her pick up a rock nearby as she moved closer. As he rose, wielding his scythe, she threw the rock, distracting him from aiming at Jack.

"Jack!"

"I've had enough of you," Pitch vanished avoiding Bunny's boomerang. Mitsu froze, feeling him brush against her, and ducked. His swing barely missed her head, the Guardians whipping around to stare as she dodged his attacks. Duck, side-step, spin, under his arm, crouch, she focused on what she sensed, not on seeing his movements, feeling his aggravation and rage building. "STOP MOVING YOU PATHETIC LITTLE INSECT!"

"Mitsu!" The Pooka's boomerangs knocked back his scythe, granting her a reprieve as she ducked away.

"I don't know how you managed to avoid me, little girl," Pitch sneered, his eyes glinting. She felt his glee, a flash of understanding, as his eyes focused first on her, then on Bunny. Her eyes widened as she moved, darting between as he suddenly lashed out, his scythe swinging around to hit him. The Pooka froze, his boomerangs still out of reach.

"Bunny look out!" His eyes closed, accepting, before a sharp gasp made them pop open. Pitch's face slackened in shock, his eyes going wide. Mitsu coughed, the point of the scythe buried deep in her chest, dark sand spiraling out to consume her. Her hands grabbed onto her chest as she staggered back, Bunny's arms grasping her as she collapsed into him. Pitch drew back, staring, stunned that she had jumped in front of his attack, that she had willingly risked herself to save the Pooka. Something in her eyes screamed familiarity to him, making his heart race.

"Mitsu! No! Mitsu!" Bunny pulled her closer, his eyes locking on the dark sand slowly enveloping her; it had already covered her chest, down her stomach, reaching up to coil around her neck and shoulders.

"Well, well, how touching, how, _loving,_" Pitch's teasing was strained, something like regret forming on his face.

"Pitch," North stepped forward, glowering, as Tooth flitted to their side.

"You make her right!" his demand took them all by surprise. His eyes glared at the retreating King of Nightmares, cradling her to him protectively. "You fix this Pitch!"

"Now, now, Bunny," he spread his hands mockingly, but they could see he was slightly mystified as well, "Why should I stop your strongest believer, from falling into despair and fear?"

"Fight it, Mitsu, don't let the fear win!" Tooth touched the short dark hair, brushing them out of tightly clenched eyes. Her heart thudded, pain racing through her, as she fought back tears. The Fairy Queen didn't know why, but it felt like her soul was breaking, the same as when Sandy had died, despite only knowing the woman for a day. The flash of familiarity took her by surprise again, as golden eyes opened to look at her, a familiar look of comfort in them.

"Easy there, Pearly White, don't pull your feathers out," her eyes widened in realization, only one person had ever told her that, or called her by that specific nickname; her gasp startling all of them as she dropped to her knees, grabbing onto the tiny shoulders.

"Don't! No! Don't you dare die on me! I lost you once, don't you dare die on me again!" her frantic scream made even Pitch freeze. "FIREFLY!"

* * *

Chapter Two is done! Or is this three? Well the first was the prologue, which keeps screwing me up, so yes, this is chapter two...

Anyways! Woot! I've had 61 visitors! Yay! Only 3 reviews, but hey, -shrugs- that's okay. I did forget to mention one, tiny, lil thing, for my other visitors, however:

For my Australian viewers: I'm sooooooo sorry if I screwed up the way Bunnymund talks! Please forgive me! I'm an American-born and raised female, who has only heard TWO Australians speak... one of which is Bunnymund, the other was Steve Irwin, RIP. As such... I probably botched up his accent, his phrases, etc. I AM however, utilizing an Australian translation slang website, to help me a bit. If I do screw it up, please, don't hesitate to tell me. I will gladly fix it up.

To anyone who speaks Russian: the same goes for you. I am fluent in English. I am NOT fluent in Bad English, cookies to whoever knows what movie that comes from. I know lil bits of Spanish, and a lotta cuss words in Japanese. Do I speak Russian? Um, no. Do I know any phrases in Russian? Um, no. Any and all Russian bits I add, are from Google Translate. If I screwed those up, I take the blame, cuz, I'm the one screwing it up with Google.

For all the Tibetan or India-born, I recently found out that Tooth's Palace is located somewhere there, not sure which, and if Google allows me to, I will try to place some phrases in there. Again, however, it will all be from Google Translate, and thus, I will somehow marvelously manage to screw it up in some way. Trust me on this, when I screw something up, I screw it up BADLY...

So those are a few warnings, for later, so please excuse my ignorance, and I hope you just laugh at my pathetic attempts to kinda keep them in character.

Onwards!

* * *

Reviews:

PhoenixTears589: Thanks love, hope ya continue to love it!

Darthcat: Well~ as much as I'd love to go into the smut right away, there is a bit of issue with that. See, Firefly's not gonna jump Bunny right away, (she hasn't even SPOKEN more than a handful of sentences to him so far, despite kinda interacting with him for 5 years), and while Bunny WOULD like to jump her, he won't at the moment. They're still fighting Pitch, I'm adding in subplot ideas, and ya'll get to see in the next chapter how she and Pitch get along. Easter still needs to be fixed, and it's just too busy at the moment. There will be some, ahem, mature scenes, and perhaps after the fifth chapter, (I'm already working on the sixth), but again, they don't really know each other yet, and while things will speed up, after the fallout of the movie, there won't be any loving next chapter at least.

Hope that answers your question, and I REALLY don't mind ya'll asking questions. I have a very definitive line for this story, in my mind, but it's got a lot of looseness to enable me to add or detract things from the story.

Fair warning, I did rate this M, not just for the lovely smut, but there are some darker aspects going on in the background. The world of the spirits isn't all goodness and light, Jack's had a taste of it already from pretty much being abandoned, and a lot of the spirits are selfish and self-centered, which is why there _is_ only a couple Guardians.

Hope ya'll enjoy!


	4. Revelations

3/21/14

* * *

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Chapter Three: Revelations

* * *

It was dark, and cool, and familiar. She remembered this sensation, this feeling of slowly drifting, feeling herself slowly dissolving. In a dream, she heard Toothy calling out to her, panic and fear made the familiar comforting phrase, and the rarely used nickname, leave her lips, the fear increasing as understanding lit in those bright amethyst eyes. Her name leaving those lips brought a flash of sorrow and regret. She felt weightless, but not, something strong wrapped around her, pressing her against something soft and warm. She could feel soft fur in her hands, her fingers twining into the softness, burying deep in, securing her grip as her focus wavered. Darkness flickered around her, before the familiar voice filled her mind, causing her core to hum.

_::Do you remember the last time this happened, little Firebug?::_ his voice was soft, calm.

_::Barely, Manny,::_ hers was soft and timid in comparison.

_::You saved several trapped children, bringing them light in the darkness of the cave. You helped them survive until help arrived, using up the last vestiges of your power, your soul, to comfort them,::_

_::What does it matter Manny? Am I going to rest now? Can I sleep_?:: A flicker of hope, but also, a feeling of regret.

_::Do you truly want to? Or have you finally found a reason to remain?::_ a knowing sensation, judging but not.

_::I'm not Guardian material, Manny_,:: she fought against the lie in those words, she easily felt his disagreement.

_::What is a true Guardian, little Firebug?::_ he asked instead.

_::Someone who is willing, to sacrifice their own self, for the good of others,::_ she recited faithfully, having heard him repeat the definition multiple times over her long life.

_::And what did you just do?::_ he wondered, amused. She made to protest, then paused, wondering. Why was she on the edge? Toeing the border of eternal rest and just shy of returning to consciousness? _::You threw yourself in front of Pitch, took a fatal blow so that E. Aster Bunnymund would survive. Is that not a noble self-sacrifice, that a Guardian would make?::_

_::Did I?::_

_::You place so much belief in others, give so much faith so that the others are strong, why do you not believe in yourself? See the goodness and light within you?::_ She didn't reply, shame and regret filling her. _::You need to let go of your mistakes,::_

_::This is all my fault, Sandy-Mandy's death, Toothy's lack of believers, the ruin of Easter!::_

_::Now you think too highly of yourself,:: _his reprimand silenced her guilt-fest. _::Pitch Black would have corrupted the Sandman, stolen the fairies and memories, and destroyed the googies, with or without your knowledge and interference. What do I always tell you?:: _She felt like a child being scolded by her dad, a feeling he reinforced fully.

_::In times of darkness and fear, there is always a light. In those troubled times, is when the light grows stronger, more resilient,::_ she repeated softly.

_::What do you bring to this world, Child of Light?::_ his voice gentled.

_::I bring light from the dark,::_

_::Why is that?::_

_::Because, because,::_ Her eyes flared open, locking with emerald green. "The deepest, darkest night, hides the purest light,"

* * *

"_It wasn't fair!"_ Tooth cried, clinging and shaking her dear friend. "_How could I not have recognized her?"_ Of course she had known how unhappy Firefly was, had even listened to her idea of creating a doll-like human form to interact with humans, but she hadn't truly thought that the Fae would really leave everything behind. She still sent presents, of course, sent little gifts, in her own way, spoiling her fairies; and the trinkets were beautiful and amazing, creative and inspiring, that if she would just get over her fear of strangers, and interacted with North, that they could come up with amazing new ideas to amuse and awe the children! Yet, the past haunted her, made her remember vividly all the failed attempts to befriend other spirits, only to be brushed aside, or humiliated, when all she wanted was a friend. It was one reason why she was so protective of Firefly, the shy little Fae that held a soul so full of light that she willingly gave that light to the world, in the form of her lightning bugs. Tooth knew, from the very first time she laid eyes on them, that they were special, more so than anything anyone believed. She knew that others had taunted and teased the small Fae, claimed that her efforts were minor, that everyone else's jobs and duties were more important than hers, but Tooth disagreed.

Firefly's duty was so much more subtle than anyone else's, and she was so much stronger than anyone else. She willingly danced in the darkness, played with Pitch Black, something no other would willingly do, because they were _afraid_ of him, and the dark. Firefly didn't fear the dark, she feared others, feared being shunned again, when she would simply reach out, looking for someone to take her hand, to accept her. It tore at Tooth's heart, to see, that once again, Firefly had put herself out there, and had gotten the worst of it back. To know that it was Pitch, Firefly's partner in duties, (because she needed Pitch and he needed her too,) to know he had dealt this blow to the fragile Fae. It made her scream and cry, and call out, forgetting that Firefly liked her privacy, that she had wanted to be unknown. Yet the grief was too strong, losing Sandy had been a strong powerful first blow, but not Firefly too, she refused, so she screamed, hoping that if she called out, that Manny would hear, and perhaps, Firefly would too.

Tooth's panicked cry froze everyone, the name falling from her lips in a panicked mantra making them unable to move. Firefly had disappeared from the spirit world, not being seen or heard from, except for a few rare instances, for more than thirty years. Many claimed the hermit spirit had finally chosen self-exile, deeming them all unimportant in his/her own way. Not that many of them had accepted the anti-social behavior of said spirit, and the fact that many of those spirits had in fact spoken badly of the petite Fae, never seemed to be brought up as a reason as to why Firefly chose to abandon their world. Of course the insects were still seen, seen in droves all over the world, so Firefly had obviously not abandoned his/her duty, even if it seemed like a minor thing, especially to those with major concerns, like dealing with holidays, seasons, and such.

North admitted he was one of those, of course he hadn't joked or made fun of the petite Fae, but he had never found the time to get to know the spirit either. He had, of course, wondered, and had ventured from his workshop occasionally to see the delicately crafted insects, something that had impressed him back then and still did to this day. Finding and locating the isolated Fae was, he deemed, too much work for his already over-burdened workload. As he watched Tooth grieve, however, he realized that the Fae was not quite as isolated as he thought. Thinking back, he remembered Sandy and Tooth talking occasionally, both happily chatting about a friend of theirs, and it clicked in his mind, that they knew Firefly, had gotten close to the secretive Fae, when so many others hadn't. How he had missed it, he didn't know, but he swore that he would make up for it, if the Fae would just open his/her eyes.

Jack had heard about the quiet Fae, but had never actually met or even seen him/her. The late spring and early summer, when Firefly fully came out, were too warm for his tastes, but he had seen a couple of fireflies in the early autumn. Hearing about the supposed hermit, he had wondered why he/she chose to live in seclusion, at least in his younger years. Now, with the past three hundred years behind him, he understood all too well, multiple reasons as to why he/she chose that path. He had heard the taunts and derision, the dislike in many spirits' tones, when they rarely talked about the Fae, and it left him with strong feelings of empathy and understanding. Why would anyone want to live like that? Listening to others look down on them. He had often gone searching for the elusive Fae, unfortunately their seasons were slightly too far apart for them to be comfortable, and Firefly had centuries more practice in hiding away, than Jack had in finding for elusive spirits. So with mixed feelings, he contemplated his brief interactions with who he now knew was Firefly. The human woman, and he really was curious about that, had been extremely shy and quiet, but had protected Jamie, fought with them, _believed_ in them, and stood her ground with them. She had given him contemplative looks, but he hadn't seen or sensed any hostility or negativity from her at all. In fact, she had been flitting with happy and _proud_ emotions, aimed towards him. It was different, but so pleasant, that seeing her being devoured by the black sand made agony flare in his chest. She had wanted to be his friend, he realized, just in a few looks, he could see that, but pain in her eyes, a familiar sense of guarded hope, made him realize that she was afraid he wouldn't accept her friendship. They were more alike than he had realized, both unaccepted by so many others, yet still they reached out, hoping. She had suffered through centuries of loneliness too, he wasn't certain how many, but from what he could see, she only had Tooth as a friend. She wanted to be _his_ friend though, and that made him happy, and sad, that they might not get that chance.

Bunny was pretty much thinking the same as North, except he was friends with the Fae, even if he hadn't realized who his 'Mitsu' was. He had been surprised at the gesture of thought and care, of the simple basket so tenderly crafted for him, those five years ago, which started his rather stalkerish behavior in concerns with the seemingly human female. He had never actually went up and tried to talk to her, finding her rather shy, which made him become even fonder of her, but he had found himself stalking her back to her den-like cottage, enjoying the vibrant garden she tended with obvious love and care, and watching her create delicious treats for the kids. From the first basket, he knew he was caught, and he had looked forward to Easter more and more, each year that passed, since. He had even changed his route around, so that he could deliver his beloved googies to that small forgettable town last, so he could simply sit and watch her and the kids fawn over his prized hand-picked googies. He would swear that she knew he was there, her eyes catching on his, lingering moments too long, before trying to look casually away, but she always kept her hood up, peeking around the edges shyly, and preventing him from seeing her flushed cheeks too much.

To feel her in his arms at last, only for it to be because she had willingly stepped forward, taking a blow meant for him, made his entire world shatter. He didn't know he was demanding Pitch, of all people, to save her, didn't realize that his Mitsu was in fact the secretive Firefly, and to be honest by the Moon, he didn't care, so long as she survived. He didn't know how he missed it, how she had hidden the feelings of grief in her eyes, shadowing the bright hope she was keeping alive for his sake, grief that had to be from losing Sandy. He had known Sandy and Tooth had a friend, he had heard enough of their conversations in passing to grasp it, and he had known on some level that it was the Firefly, but it hadn't concerned him before. Now, knowing his dying Mitsu, the one who had held a fire of hope for him, even when Jamie had admitted to nearly losing his own, was the very same Firefly, the one who had battled through her grief of losing one of her few friends, for his sake, he didn't know what to do. As he felt her fingers tightening in his fur, her breathing getting weaker and weaker, as the dark sands consumed the rest of her frail form, he felt his Hope vanish.

And then her eyes opened.

Dark golden eyes opened, the sand pulling away, as a bright white light shimmered from her chest, the sands turning gold as they coiled around her changing form. The black coat and dark denim and boots disappeared, replaced by soft cotton: black leggings that curved under her delicate feet, leaving her heels and toes bare; a long sleeved high-collared black shirt; dark green tunic that flowed down to her mid-thigh; a dark gray sash that wrapped around her lower ribs, down to her hips, silver and gold threading through the soft cotton; a dark leather harness covered her shoulders, across her collarbone, and dipping down to her mid-back, leaving her shoulder blades free; dark leather wrist guards protected her thin wrists and forearms to her elbows, as matching shin guards protected dainty ankles to her knees. Two matching belts were tied around her hips and waist, holding various pouches, which faded out of sight seconds after appearing.

The most notable changes were her face and hair, however, the pale skin turned a lovely golden tan; three streaks of color ran from the outer corner of her large eyes, down to her chin, a line of black, white, and gold, forming a delicate filigree ivy tattoo. A silver ivy circlet with a moonstone in the center formed across her forehead, the ends curling up under her pointed ears, which now held multiple piercings, a delicate chain connecting a cuff to each stud and hoop. Her short cropped hair grew longer, bangs growing out over to cover the circlet, the dark brown turning to raven in an instant, with delicate speckles of gold and silver, reminding him of the night sky, the back half pulled back in a messy clip so that the ends stuck upright. Two long plaits woven with delicate metal and glass beads hung to frame her face, dipping to her shoulders, before being pulled back into the back clip.

Yes, she was different looking, yes, she was obviously of the Darker Fae, but in his eyes, seeing the dark sand vanish, the pulsing white light shining from her chest, she looked like his Hope embodied. Her delicate form curled deeper into his arms for a long moment, as she stared up drowsily at him. Then she flinched violently, arching her back. The clouds broke, a single moonbeam landing on her, bathing her in silver, and causing swirling silver lines to dance across the leather she wore, and, as he helped her sit upright, it made the shimmering translucent wings glow silver and gold.

"Firefly?" Pitch's soft hiss brought them all out of their reverie and joy at seeing her alright. His pained and horrified face made most of them pause in surprise.

"You once asked me, Pitch," her soft voice broke the moment, as she stood slowly, her wings flattening across her back, "Why I never got angry, when the others treated me so horribly," as she stepped forward, "You wondered how I would look, how I would act, when I was angry, if I recall correctly, right?" she wondered softly. From her sudden tense back, and suddenly humming wings, the others knew something was about to explode. "Well, now I'm angry," her words were low, dark, and furious. "I don't care how others treat me; I know who I am, what I am, and I don't need their approval!" One finger thrust into his chest, as she was suddenly hovering eye-to-eye with him, "Messing with my friends, however, is a big, no-no," the finger shook in front of his face, before she paused. "Isn't that right, Sandy-Mandy?"

A swirl of golden sand materialized just behind Pitch, causing him to spin around, as the familiar form of the Sandman materialized, his eyes sparkling as he nodded in agreement. Images flashed over his head in a blur, but Firefly nodded thoughtfully. "I do owe him, don't I?" she asked, tilting her head delicately, "Especially about that line, snuffing out a light?" Pitch backed up, as she turned to face him again. A heart beat later, tiny swirling lights formed, rising from the earth, flickering into being, before languidly spinning around her raised palms. "And Manny has some words he'd like to share with you," she added darkly, just before the hundreds of lights shot upwards, piercing the dark roiling clouds, enabling the night sky to show, and the Moon to look down on them.

"You think," Pitch finally found his tongue, narrowing his eyes at her, "That five Guardians, six children, and a weak little sprite like Firefly, can defeat me, then you are mistaken!" he summoned his scythe, glowering at all of them. Until Sandy stepped forward, shaking his head, as a large number six formed over his head. "What? Six what?"

"How long have you known, Sandy-Mandy?" Firefly blinked, stunned, but not too surprised. Sandy was very good at keeping secrets, she knew, but she was slightly surprised he hadn't confronted her about it. He turned, smiling brightly, an image of Pitch forming, then an image of the other three older Guardians, then all of them fighting. "Really? Since the Dark Ages? Why didn't you say anything?" she wondered aloud. He shrugged, then zipped his mouth shut, pointing to her, then forming a bubble, that burst. She giggled softly, looking shy. "Yeah, you know I like my privacy, but wait, does that mean you knew before I did?" He nodded, then looked thoughtful, waving his hand in a so-so motion, then tapped his head and then heart. "Ah, you thought so, but only confirmed it now, then?" An adamant nod, before two thumbs-up.

"Enough! I tire of this pathetic show!" Pitch growled. Firefly blinked, before smiling at Sandy, even as he again, gave her a thumbs-up.

"Fine, what Sandy said, is, you aren't facing five Guardians, but six," she translated, feeling a burden lift off her chest. Admitting to what she was, even if she didn't feel like it, relieved the stress of centuries of containing it. She knew very well that there were many out there who didn't think she would make a good Guardian, but Sandy approved, big time, and so did Manny. That was all the approval she needed now.

"Six?" he scoffed, looking down at her, "You? A Guardian? Don't make me laugh! You're a cowardly little weakling, dancing in my shadows, doing nothing for the world, except make some pretty little lights! What makes YOU a Guardian?" The instant the words flew out of his mouth, regret flashed across his face, before being stoically covered.

"Because Manny said so," she shrugged, unconcerned, "and because a True Guardian, is someone willing to sacrifice all they have, to protect others,"

"Which means, the Sheila is a Guardian," the others followed Bunny as he stepped beside her, giving her a wordless look of encouragement. She flashed a shared smile with Jack, giving him a look that meant they would talk later. She was going to open up to the young Guardian, and explain her mistakes and reasons for not joining the Guardians, so he didn't make the same mistakes. Tooth fluttered on her other side, as North stepped beside Jack, a grin on his face.

"I think we're about done here, then," Jack smirked, pointing his staff at the retreating Boogieman.

"Right ya are, mate, shall we clean up this loose end then?" Bunny smirked, cracking his paws.

"No! I am the Boogiema-aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sandy's whip shot out, wrapped around his ankle and whipped him around, before flinging him past the buses. They followed, seeing him go flying into a snowdrift, little sand butterflies dancing around his head, as he snoozed away. Excited gasps had them glancing over to see the kids grinning back at them.

"The Sandman!" Jamie cried, grinning brightly. Sandy formed a hat, tipping it as he bowed, smiling warmly at them.

"It is good to have you back, old friend!" North lifted him up, laughing.

"Yeh are a sight fer sore eyes, there mate," Bunny punched his shoulder, relief in his eyes and stance.

"Yeah, everything's going to be okay, now, right?" Jamie asked, before pausing, his eyes landing on the newest addition to the group. "Who's that?" he asked innocently. Sandy beamed, floating over and hugging her arm tightly, as Tooth buzzed around happily.

"This is Firefly!" she introduced energetically, "A dear friend of ours," she shared a look with Sandy, the both of them beaming. Firefly flushed, her shyness abruptly returning and making her uncomfortable.

"Firefly?" he pondered, "So you make the lightning bugs?"

"Whoa, that's so cool!" the other kids swarmed around her, making her give pleading looks to the other Guardians, and making them laugh at her instead. Sandy ruffled her hair before ascending, gathering his dream sand around him before sending it out. Dreams flew out to all the kids, bringing back the belief, hope, and wonder. Firefly laughed brightly, her wings shimmering brightly at the renewed balance. Sand dinosaurs, dolphins, snowflakes, fish, all formed to spread across the globe. Only Firefly sensed the renewed strength of the fairies, and their added help of awakening the memories of the Guardians, thus renewing the kids' hopes, dreams, wonder, and belief. Jack scooped up a snowball, nailing Jamie as he was distracted, and causing a snowball fight to break out, adding joy and fun to their celebration. When North got nailed with a snowball from behind, after confirming with Jack that he had found his center, it became a free-for-all.

"No," Pitch shook off the effects of the dream sand, looking around to see and feel the hope and dreams had returned. "You dare to have fun in my presence?" he demanded, seeing the snowball fight. "I am the Boogieman! And you will fear me!" Dread curled in his chest, when Jamie walked through him, the Guardians all pausing. "No, no," Heart racing at the implications, he ran, seeking the safety of his lair. Heading towards the frozen lake, and the broken bed frame beyond, he crashed and rebounded off something in his way.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked, hands on his hips. The others fanned out around him, all but one with looks of anger on their faces. Firefly looked at him sadly, knowing the feeling of being unseen, and being disappointed in.

"You didn't even say goodbye," she didn't stop Tooth when she flew in front of North, flipping a coin expertly between her fingers, as she nearly danced in the air. Flicking it to him, she took the chance as he looked down after catching it.

"Heh, a quarter?" he asked, regaining his confidence. When he looked back up, however, it ended up with her fist meeting his mouth, knocking a tooth out and sending him sprawling on his back in pain.

"And that's for my fairies," she stated simply, ready for it to be over and done with. Five of her fairies flew over, chattering angrily at him in response.

"You can't get rid of me, not forever!" he announced, standing upright. "There will always be fear!"

"So what?" North shrugged his declaration off. "So long as one child believes, we will be here, to fight fear!"

"Oh, really?" he wondered, calmly, a smirk on his face. "Then what are _they_ doing here?" he motioned to the gathering Nightmares.

"Ha, ha, they can't be my Nightmares," North clapped Jack's shoulder, "I am not afraid," Jack looked at everyone's faces, then at the nervous look on Pitch's.

"Looks like it's your fear, they smell," he stated. As Pitch began to panic and run, the Nightmares leaped forward, dodging around the Guardians. He stumbled off the lake, tripping and turning to see them, when white streaks dissolved the racing Nightmares, the star-like orbs slowing to form buzzing little fireflies. The others watched, curious, as Firefly flew over him, her presence making the shadowy figures slink back.

"Enough!" her sharp order caused the Nightmares to bow their heads, nickering softly. Pitch stared up at her, eyes wide. "Oh Pitch," she sighed softly, "I thought you knew better,"

"There will always be fear," he murmured, surprised when she nodded.

"Yes, and fear is a good thing," she agreed, making the others shift in surprise, "A little bit of fear makes the children cautious, makes them better people. Don't you remember how you were before the Dark Ages?" she asked softly, making him look away.

"Weak, I was weak,"

"No," she leaned close, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "you were a Guardian," her soft whisper shook him to the core, making him stand abruptly and run. The Nightmares followed him, closing the opening of his hideout behind them.

* * *

Chapter three is complete! ;p... Hope ya'll enjoy.. and I'm thinking I'll be updating every Sunday...

Questions, comments, concerns?

Much thanks to everyone who's now following this ficlet.. ;p.. Does anyone have any preferences or predictions to how this story will continue? I'm just curious about ya ideas...

Reviews:

PhoenixTears589: Sorry? I keep cutting the chaps short, around 7-8 pages, so I don't get overwhelmed. Sometimes it stops at an interesting part... sometimes it doesn't..

AwarenaTenshi: Glad ya like da story, and yes, it was fun writing most of their reactions, it gave me an excuse to delve a bit into her personality and how she interacted with the other spirits before her self-imposed exile. Tooth's was the most descriptive in concerns with her past, but Pitch's, which is in the next chapter, goes into her past relationship with him. I liked his introspection the best. ;p

Have fun, write free, and never be crippled by another and their harsh criticism!


	5. Needed Talks

3/21/14

published 4/13/14

* * *

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Chapter Four: Needed Talks

* * *

It was a long moment before any of the others moved, but North broke the tension with a quiet: "We speak of this later, ja?" Firefly dipped her head in acknowledgment, seeing both Tooth and Sandy giving her encouraging looks. In a second, everyone turned their focus on Jack, Tooth flitting over and giving him a big hug, laughter bubbling from practically every feather. After a moment too long, Baby Tooth flitted by her mother, scolding her in the chittery trills of her language. Tooth grinned sheepishly, backing up, with her fairy following close behind. North wrung his hands together, stepping forward as Firefly flew over to stand next to Bunny, an encouraging look on all their faces.

"Are you ready now, Jack?" he asked, hiding his bit of nervousness, remembering how the Winter Sprite had reacted before. "To make it official?" Jack's face lightened, as he settled his staff next to him, the tiny tink tink sound of one of the elves trying to be badass loud in the silent clearing. Phil stepped forward, holding out the old book emblazoned with a fancy G, looking completely serious and official, as a yeti could be. As North took the book, flipping through the pages, he turned back, his cheeks flushing rosier in excitement. "Then it is time you took oath. Will you, Jack Frost," the yetis, Sentinels, children, elves, googies, and fairies all gathered around, listening intently. "Vow to watch over the children of the world. To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?" When Jack glanced back at the kids, Jamie nodded encouragingly.

"I will,"

"Then, congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now, and forever more, a Guardian!" Everyone let out a shout of glee, applauding him, as North stepped forward, picking him up easily and pressing kisses to his cheeks, shouting in Russian his happiness. As everyone cheered even more, one elf, overcome with the happiness of the moment planted a smooch on another one, causing the recipient to glower and punch the other, sending him sliding across the lake. Their celebrations were interrupted by jingling and a loud swooshing sound above, causing Jamie to look up.

"You guys, look!" The reindeer landed gracefully, prancing as they dragged the sleigh down to land on the lake's surface. The kids gathered around, gaping with astonishment.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," Bunny murmured to North, making him grin. The Pooka then looked over at Firefly, his hand reaching out to nudge against her hand. She blinked at him, before smiling, taking his hand and squeezing back.

"We aren't going to ride in it again, are we?" she murmured teasingly.

"Of course we are!" North boomed, patting his belly contently. "Time to go, Jack," Sandy gathered his sand, flinging it upwards in a display of fireworks, making the kids laugh more. Bunny moved to Sophie, his googies gathering around the little girl and he handed one to her.

"Happy Easter, ya little ankle-biter. Ah'm gonna miss ya," he accepted her giggles and touch on his nose, remaining crouched near her for several moments longer.

"Bye, bye bunny,"

"You're leaving?" Jamie moved up to Jack, looking sad. "But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you,"

"Hey, hey, slow down, slow down! You mean to tell me that you stop believing in the Moon when the Sun comes up?"

"Well, no,"

"Okay, well then do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

"No,"

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here," he pressed a finger to Jamie's chest, his heart, "Which, kinda makes you a Guardian too," the smile that bloomed on Jamie's face made all of their hearts warm. Jack strode to the sleigh, seeing everyone waiting on him.

"Jack!" he paused, as Jamie ran forward, giving him his first hug in over three hundred years. Stunned, Jack didn't move for a long moment, overcome by the feelings invoked in the embrace, before he knelt, hugging his first believer back. After a moment, they both pulled back, grinning at each other, before Jack hopped onto one wing, sharing a smile with North before the Cossack snapped the reins, urging the reindeer upwards. The kids chased the sleigh a bit, waving them off eagerly, as Jack hopped into the sleigh, giving his fellow Guardians a bright smile.

"Now, we have much to do, yes?" North called, pulling out a snow globe. "Much to fix,"

"I need to retrieve the rest of my fairies, and the teeth!" Tooth nodded, worriedly.

"I have a promise to keep," Firefly agreed, solemnly, "I'm going to need your help though,"

"Of course, what is promise?" North asked.

"Fix Easter," she admitted grimly, "But the fairies and teeth will need to be returned first, we could use their help."

"Ya got a plan, then, Sheila?" Bunny asked quietly, intently.

"Yea," she nodded, "I have a plan. If you guys can start repairs on the Tooth Palace, I'll get the fairies and teeth, I can access Pitch's lair easily. After that, we need to head to the Warren, I think with a lil bit of help, and the amazing skills of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairies, Sandman, and Jack Frost, with a touch of belief, we can fix Easter before anyone realizes it,"

"Ah'm all ears, Sheila,"

"Let's do it,"

"But what about you? You can't go up against Pitch! Even if he is weakened, you're no match for him!" Tooth worried. Sandy shook his head, images flashing above his head: Firefly standing up to a cowering Pitch, Pitch bowing his head, Firefly hugging him, then the fairies being freed.

"Ya mean to tell us, that she can g't him to let em go, just like that?" Bunny demanded, irritated.

"Not so simply," Firefly countered, "I'm the best one to go, however, he neva meant to hurt me, I'm sure ya'll saw that. Had he known who I was, he wouldn't have used my fear like that,"

"Ah still don't like it, her goin' in alone!"

"But I'm not alone," she leaned over, touching his arm, "You guys believe in me, right? So how am I alone?"

"_O__гонек_ is right. We must believe, if she say she can do this, then she can do it," his twinkling eyes smiled at her, "She is Guardian of Faith, no?" (little light)

"That's right," she smiled back, "Besides, I've wandered in his lair plenty of times, I could find the fairies much easier than any of you,"

"Is settled then!" North pulled a spare snow globe out, handing it to her. "Use to return to Tooth Palace, just say words. Will close when you go through,"

"Thank you North," she tucked it into a pouch on one of her belts, careful to secure it. Sandy and Tooth squeezed her hands, and Jack touched her shoulder, smiling faintly. "We have a lot to talk about, Jack Frost," she smiled back, "But know this: I am so proud of you," he flushed, frost dancing across his cheeks, as she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Turning, she nearly bumped into a glowering Bunny. "Don't worry, Cottontail, we'll fix Easter, I promise,"

"Ah'm more worried 'bout ya, Sparky," he ignored the puzzled look she gave him.

"How sweet," she teased softly, leaning up a bit to tap his nose. His eyes blinked, his nose twitched, before he leaned down, intending on scolding her, but receiving a quick peck on his cheek instead. Her wings shimmered to life, flaring open, just before she hopped up, the wind launching her up out of the sleigh. All of them watched her laugh and spin freely, before diving down, disappearing into the clouds and out of sight.

"Oi, Kangaroo, you alright?" Jack couldn't resist, seeing the gob-smacked look on his face. Bunny grunted at him, turning away, but one hand reached up to touch where she had kissed him, his fur tingling.

* * *

She easily slipped into his lair, knowing how to, after doing it for centuries. She and Pitch had been extremely good friends since before the Dark Ages, even before his temperamental powers overwhelmed him, latching on a moment of weakness, and causing his ambitions to fly out of control. She knew he had a terrible past, one connected to a certain Pooka, but she didn't judge him on it. It was one reason they got along so well. In her eyes, the past shaped you, made you into what and who you were, but it was the _past_, it didn't control you, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Her simple stance on that endeared her to him, allowing him to open himself up to her. He allowed her access to his lair, knowing she wouldn't care about his plans, and dare he admit, he trusted her.

Of course he instantly felt her when she entered, her unique barely audible humming wings echoing through the labyrinth of tunnels and archways, and his shadows whispering to him of her presence. His Nightmares shifted restlessly, remembering her demand, keeping their distance from the two of them, because her inner light was powerful enough to frighten them, and keep them tamed. Nonetheless, he had contained his fear, enough that they didn't pursue him, pushing it down, deep inside. It was automatic for him, something she knew he did, and often scolded him for it.

He knew why she was there, bitterness rising up, bitterness and hurt. She wanted the fairies, and the teeth, but that was it. He had pushed her away, had _hurt_ her, in so many ways the past couple of days, despite that it wasn't his intention. He just wanted the world to acknowledge him, to believe in him, and he hadn't really thought how hurting Sandy, would hurt his Firefly. Yes, she was his, and he was hers, he was her darkness, and she was his light. He had only wanted to make the world believe in them, hating everything that had happened to them. Oh, he had heard _everything_ the others had said about her, there were few places his shadowy reach didn't extend, and conversations were simple to listen in on.

For him to hear those taunts, the derision, the obvious insults, about his Firefly, was the hardest test on his control of anything he had endured. She had asked him, once, to not lash out at them, that she hadn't cared what they said. He had promised back then, not realizing how bad it was, never realizing how much worse it would get. It was one promise he regretted, one he desperately wanted to break, but he couldn't. She trusted him, she actually _trusted_ him, and if she was ever going to forgive him for attacking Sandy, then he needed to have something to prove to her, that he could keep her trust.

"Pitch?" her soft voice behind him made him flinch, slowly turning to glance at her over his shoulder. Deep in the darkness of his lair, after being thoroughly beaten, he had contemplated his plans, wondering how every move he made, was blocked. The words he had spoken, not realizing she was there, his actions towards her, even if he hadn't known it was her, everything made him cringe. Unable to look at her, he turned away in shame, waving his hand absently.

"You know where they are, go on, retrieve them, I'm certain your new _friends_ would be happy to see you again," his bitterness bled out, turning his words poisonous. He heard her wings falter a bit, before she landed softly, then her arms were wrapped around him, pressing against his back as her delicate arms wrapped around his sides, her hands resting comfortably on his chest. He felt himself stiffen, before relaxing back into her embrace, as she nuzzled between his shoulder-blades.

"I am not abandoning you," her words were strong, resonating deep inside him, soothing his own personal fears, fears that only she knew he had. "I may be angry with you, but I am NOT abandoning you, Kozzy," _Her_ affectionate nickname, one he had scoffed at once and demanded she never speak of again, it made his chest warm, his fear fading mostly away. He felt her rub her face deeper into his back, heard her happy sigh, before she moved. His mouth went dry, his eyes dropping to stare down at her, as she moved in front of him, her arms still wrapped around him, but she was hugging his front.

It wasn't a big deal for most people, he knew, but he also knew that she hated hugging people from the front. She was tactile, often showing affection without a thought or care, and hugs were freely given, except she never placed herself in that sort of position. His hands cautiously crept up, fingers barely brushing the trembling transparent wings, before oh so gently, slipping underneath to rub along her spine. It was a gift, and reassurance, he knew, that she was allowing him so close to her delicate wings, so close to the main foci of her power.

Without her wings, her strong empathy, her connection to the world, was abruptly cut off, she couldn't sense the balance, sense the belief around the world. It would cripple her; even a tiny scratch would cause searing agony throughout her body. He had seen her only once, with a damaged wing, only once, because after that, he had ferociously protected her wings for her. To know that she allowed only him this honor, when even Sandy and Toothiana were not allowed to even go near them, let alone touch them, made his fear and bitterness dissipate. Her wings shimmered away, enabling him to latch onto her tighter, and even though they were gone, she was still holding him tenderly by the front.

"I'm so-"

"Don't," she cut him off, looking up, "Don't you ever apologize for following your nature," she reprimanded, golden eyes glowing.

"I hurt you," one hand slipped up her side, resting against the center of the flat chest, where his scythe had pierced.

"It was an accident," she dismissed, "In fact, I should thank you. I was trapped in that doll; your Nightmare sand dissolved it enough for me to leave it,"

"If I had known," he looked away briefly, before turning back, "You are my light, Firefly, the only light I ever need." He confessed, leaning down to press his chin to her crown. He felt smug satisfaction in the fact that he was allowed to chin her, while Bunny wasn't.

"You are my darkness, Kozzy," she leaned closer to him, "We have and will always be together, we'll always be friends. I was angry, and hurt, but I hurt you too."

"You didn't tell me," he stated simply, "Why didn't you tell me about the doll?"

"I didn't want you to laugh at me, or not believe me," Firefly admitted, "I told Toothy,"

"She didn't believe you could make a doll?" his anger rose up, only settling when she snorted.

"Oh no, she believed I could make the doll, just didn't believe that I would willingly leave the spirit world and live out my life in it," He grumbled darkly, pulling her closer. His eyes opened in a flash, her explanation sinking in.

"You knew I wouldn't let you leave, so you didn't tell me," he was both pleased and angry, pleased that he knew her better than the Guardian of Memories, and pissed because he hadn't seen his Firefly in over thirty years.

"I didn't tell Sandy either,"

"He wouldn't have let you leave," A grudging respect formed for the Sandman; at least they agreed on something.

"No," For a long moment, they continued to hold each other, before she pulled away reluctantly. "I have a promise to keep, which means I gotta grab the fairies and teeth,"

"I understand," he remembered her promise to those kids, but he was curious as to how she would 'fix Easter' but containing his amusement on the play of words. He sorely wanted her to 'fix Easter' by damaging the Pooka, if one understood his dark humor.

"Don't be like that, I'm not abandoning you," she lightly hit his shoulder, making him grunt before chinning her again, wanting to incite Bunny as much as he possibly could.

"Fine, fine," he noted her hesitation however. "What is it?"

"Was it _him _who caused this?" her murmured words were laced with anxiety, as her eyes met his. For a single moment, he stared down at her, unwilling to admit, that yes, he had planned with a spirit that _loathed_ her. Not planned per say, but when said spirit was annoyingly pointing out all his flaws from the Dark Ages, and hinting to things the Nightmare King had no idea of, he understood her hesitance.

"I do not see why you are so worried about the Groundhog, of all spirits," he teased a bit.

"He hates my guts," she snapped back, pouting.

"But Manny chose you as a Guardian, not him," Pitch pointed out, "Besides, you're far more than he will ever be,"

"Liar," her lips twitched. "You're a Guardian too, ya know. Even if no one else realizes," His heart raced, knowing she spoke truth, since he _had been_ a Guardian, before the Dark Ages. His power over fear was temperamental, overwhelming, _addictive_; it was far more potent than the others, and he wondered again why Manny chose him to be its wielder. He remembered the Pooka massacre, remembered how the Fearlings had taken over control of him, and they were still inside him. Yet, something held them back, his Firefly's willingly given light, her gift of friendship and trust, but most of all, the fact that she didn't judge him for his mistakes and past. Losing her thirty years ago had brought out all his rage, hurt, and bitterness, even if she hadn't meant to leave him.

"Don't leave me again," he pleaded. Her soft hands cradled his cheeks, a sad smile lifting her lips, before she placed a soft chaste kiss to his forehead, her wings shimmering to life and casting the soft waves of light and darkness, making them wind peacefully together.

"I promise, to never abandon you, and I will do everything I can, to prove it to you," she touched their foreheads together gently, "You do need to apologize to Jack, however, you didn't have to snap his staff,"

"How did you kn- never mind, Manny told you, didn't he?" he grunted. She smiled, golden eyes so very much like his own, yet holding a shimmering warm light, while his held the dark glint of the abyss. Both of them were Dark Fae, placed on the thin line of death over life, yet for them to be so similar, yet carry such different abilities was a concept he was still awed of, and envied Manny's ability to balance so easily.

"Good morning, Kozzy," she whispered, "Pleasant Nightmares," His lips twitched, her humor shining through.

"Good evening, Wisp," he answered, "Pleasant Moonbeams," She pressed one more chaste kiss to his forehead, before flitting off down the tunnels, easily finding the fairies and teeth. With the help of her limited fireflies, all the containers of teeth were gathered, her opening the portal and sending them in. It took several trips, but they eventually returned all the golden containers to the Tooth Palace, Firefly flying through last to close the portal. The fairies all flitted around her, trilling their happiness at seeing her, as well as chirping their thanks. Tooth was organizing already, sending half of her fairies out to collect the waiting teeth, and the other half putting everything to right. The other Guardians were helping as best as they could, carrying over armfuls of the containers to where the tiny fairies led them.

"Firefly!" Tooth squealed, flitting over and doing a spin/hug, only possible due to both of them flying. "I was so worried, but I shouldn't have been, you can take care of yourself! You aren't hurt are you? You probably need to rest though, if you're going to do what I think you're going to do," that said, the Fairy Queen quickly ushered her to a shaded spot, bringing over fruits and juice. A gurgle answered her, originating from Firefly's stomach, making them giggle together. She gratefully sat, her wings shimmering away, and began devouring the sweet berries and fruits. The healthy sugar instantly started healing what hurts she did have, restoring part of her lost energy, and pushing her exhaustion to the side. She barely noticed Tooth leaving, after watching with sharp eyes, a motherly smile flashing on her colorful face as she saw her friend actually eating. Satisfied with her friend taken care of, she zipped back to her organizing, easily keeping track and recognizing the containers with barely a glance. She was the Guardian of Memories after all.

* * *

Yay, another chappie done! ;p.. Hope ya'll enjoy it..

* * *

Reviews:

Faded Stripe:... um.. okay?.. ^^ thanks, and I'll try.. ;p.. every Sunday I'll try to update.. ;p

PhoenixTears589: I knew that.. ;p.. Hope ya liked da new chappie!

* * *

Questions, Comments, and Concerns are always welcome!

Have fun and write free!


	6. A Touch of Belief

3/27/14

Published: 4/20/14

* * *

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Chapter Five: A Touch of Belief

* * *

Jack had waited until the other Guardian had settled, watching her pick through the platter of fruits, curious but shy in actually approaching her now. When she had managed through a good quarter of the food, her wings began shimmering strangely, glinting and then fading, before slowly moving back and forth. His eyes were drawn to them, seeing the delicate silver and gold veins forming intricate filigree designs, almost similar to his frost ferns, and realizing they emitted a soft light, which wasn't quite easily noticed due to the bright sunlight. Gathering his courage, he slipped over to hover nearby, wondering if she would welcome him, or turn him away. "Hey," Firefly glanced up, spotting him standing in front of her, before she gestured him to join her, sucking on a strawberry. "You alright?" he wondered, seeing her wings flicker back and forth.

"I will be; Toothy knows me too well." She motioned to the platter of fruits, "I used up a lot of magic today, and I need to regain more of it, in order to help fix everything,"

"I see," he leaned over, picking up a sweet purple grape with some hesitation, a quick glance showed she was smiling encouragingly at him, making him pop it into his mouth with a hum. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk before. I did search for you, but our seasons are too far apart for it to be comfortable," he started.

"I'm sorry too," she finished the strawberry, "I didn't know just how bad you had it, otherwise I would have befriended you much earlier,"

"I heard how they talked about you," he rolled a slice of cantaloupe around, "You aren't at all like how they said you were,"

"Neither are you," her words were simple, calm, her eyes focused on choosing her next morsel, "That's the problem with Dark Fae like us, everyone thinks that we're all about death, the destruction of life,"

"You aren't a Dark Fae!" he denied, blinking when she smirked at him.

"I'm far Darker than you are Jack," she murmured, amused, "I _dance_ in the darkness, revel in it. I don't kill or hurt people, but I'm more night than day. You have to understand though, Jack, just because one is Dark, doesn't mean they're evil, just like not all Light Fae are pure good," she plucked a slice of honey dew melon, holding it up, "You are a winter sprite, more than that, you're the Herald of Winter, you embody everything that winter is meant to be, but others have twisted that knowledge until you think winter is horrible. Winter is meant as a resting period, as well as a period of revealing who the weak and the strong are. Survival of the fittest, Jack, your season is just more openly crueler than the other ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Life dies all the time: in spring, summer, and fall; during the day, and the night, and anywhere in between. The _only _reason winter is hated as badly as it is, is because through the generations, more lives were lost in the snows. More _human and animal_ lives. Do you know why?" He shook his head, enraptured, "Simple, because they found it more difficult to survive in the winter, because the plants and earth slept. They couldn't grow food, harvest it, and they blamed winter for it, never realizing that without the deep freeze, that life would wither away to nothing. You enable the earth, the lands, and the plants, to rest and recover, to restore the energy deep within. Growing and creating things is energy-consuming, far more difficult and complex than destroying, don't you agree?" she leaned forward, tapping the fruit against the edge of his staff, unsurprised when frost crept up and covered it, freezing it. "See, despite the fact your frost just killed part of my lunch, most of the energy was used in creating the delicate designs," she traced along the delicate frost ferns, unaffected by the frozen fruit in her fingers.

"I, never thought of it like that," he murmured.

"Most don't," was her simple, thoughtful, reply.

* * *

Sometime later, the others joined them, swallowing their fill of food to replace all their own drained energies. Ready, and most of them curious, they readied themselves to head over to the Warren. Bunny opened one of his tunnels, politely not underneath them this time, waiting for all of them to jump down before entering himself. Tooth and Firefly twirled in the air, as the others all slid down the mossy sides, easily darting out to hover above the tangled group when they reached the bottom. Sandy snickered softly, floating up beside them, as they watched Jack hop up onto a Sentinel, frost lightly spreading from his toes, as North clamored to his feet, muttering Russian threats under his breath.

It was a sad sight, and Bunny tried to hide his heartbroken look, as they gazed around the Warren for the first time. Plants were trampled, uprooted, destroyed; the Sentinels were walking aimlessly around, nothing to protect; but the worst had to be the shells. Scattered in fragments, extending from the Warren, to the winding tunnels, the remains of Bunny's prized googies lay in a picture of broken hope.

"Not sure 'bout ya, mates," he stepped forward, looking forlorn, "But, Ah ain't seein' any way ta fix this, and not by the end of the evo, either,"

"We can fix," North reassured, then winced as he looked around.

"I hope you have a plan, Firefly," Toothy flitted over to a pile, her feathers flattening in sadness. Without a word, Firefly flitted next to Bunny, landing on her toes as her wings shimmered away. They watched as she delicately placed her feet, barely grazing the broken shells, until she stood in the shattered remains of a large group. "Firefly?" She flashed them a small smile, before tiny sparks of light danced around her fingertips.

"Just believe," she whispered, closing her eyes, and sending out the warm light that she held protectively in her core. Tiny swirls gathered around her, forming tiny pinpricks of light, before they streamed down to the shells. After a few seconds, the shells started twitching, shifting back and forth. Her eyes clenched shut, as she focused more and more, before with a startled gasp from the others, she opened them languidly. The shells were glowing, alternating between gold and silver, and were piecing themselves back, until they were whole again, the light swirling inside and becoming trapped as they sealed shut. Still focused, she turned, dancing on her toes, around and around, twirling and spinning, and weaving the strands of light and belief, the shells slowly piecing themselves together until the magic of the Warren caused them to re-sprout their little legs, darting around.

"Blimey, Sparky! Where'd ya learn ta do that?" Bunny crowed, as the glittery googies surrounded him; he noticed immediately that the colors and designs were outlined in a fine glittery silver-gold, no doubt a side-effect of her magic. North and Jack both whooped, turning around as the light seeped past them, darting like tiny beads to spread to every shell, almost like Sandy's dream sand. Soon, they were surrounded by repaired googies, ambling around aimlessly.

"Well done! Well done!" North boomed, laughing as he followed them down towards the tunnels. "Now, what must we do?"

"Deliver them of course," Tooth chirped, flitting back and forth, "Just like how you helped me with the teeth! The tunnels are closed now, but we can deliver eggs to every child!" As the others grew more and more excited, Sandy's focus was on something else. He floated over to Firefly, observing her carefully as she moved, spreading out her lights. He noticed how her eyebrows pinched together in concentration, saw her rapidly flickering wings, and the slight trembling of her hands as she poured more and more of her light out. It was only when she paused, panting, that he stopped observing and interfered.

"I'm fine, Sandy," Firefly ducked away as he floated in front of her, his sand making quick blurred images.

"_**You need to pace yourself! You're going to burn out if you keep pushing yourself this quickly,"**_ his irritation and worry were quite visible on his face. She sighed, nodding, knowing he was right, except she could feel their hope blooming, their joy and wonder. _**"You asked for help, now tell us what to do, so you aren't doing all this work yourself,"**_ he scolded.

"Sandy, what are you doing? Why bother Firefly?" She tried to slip away as he tried to explain to the Cossack, except Tooth had blocked her, a worried look in her eyes, which changed to irritation.

"Sweet Bug!" her snap grabbed all their attention, as she grabbed her friend's face, looking closely at her eyes. "You're pushing too hard and too fast, do you WANT to burn out?"

"I'm fine, we need to get the eggs fixed and to the kids-"

"But not at yer expense, Sparky," Bunny rubbed his face, his excitement dimming. "Sandy an' Tooth are right, we c'n't afford ya drainin' yaself, Sheila,"

"Draining myself would be me sending out all my light at once," she protested, growing irritated as well, "Which, may I point out," she found herself hovering in front of him, pushing one finger into his chest, "would mean that the eggs would be restored in minutes! I AM pacing myself!"

"And what about YOUR fireflies?" Tooth cut between her and Bunny, making her back up now, "I know perfectly well that you drained yourself a couple days ago, instilling your fireflies. You can't have recovered from THAT drain in only two days! Not to mention what had happened with Pitch and everything!"

"I know my limits, Toothy," Firefly ignored Sandy's scoff, "I DID ask you to help me, remember?" The Fairy Queen shut her mouth, frowning, as she flitted uncertainly, "Now that you have all _seen _how to do it, you lot should be able to _help_ me do it," she added irately, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry, Firefly," Jack shook his head, "There's no way I can do what you just did," He wasn't expecting her to whip around, glowering at him. Leaning down, she scooped up some of the shells, ignoring Bunny's squawk of outrage, and thrust them under his nose.

"Let's play a game, Frost. Whoever _freezes _the most eggs back together, wins." The handful was shoved at Tooth, "Whoever _remembers_ how each egg _looked,_ wins." At North, "Whoever brings the _wonder_ of them, wins." At Sandy, "Whoever brings the children's _dreams_ to life, wins," Finally to Bunny, "And whoever gives them _hope,_ wins," Flitting up, above their heads, she frowned, eyes flashing, "I'll just donate the _belief and faith,_ to make them _reality,_ get it?"

"Teamwork, ja? This requires teamwork," North stroked his beard, nodding, "Sandy! Your sand lift and piece together, yes? Tooth identify fragments, direct them! Firefly place lights inside, Jack closes eggs, Bunny and I deliver!" he beamed.

"Not quite my idea, but it works," Firefly muttered softly, but she nodded, "We'll fix them up, sending them down the tunnels for you two, and when all of them are fixed, we'll help deliver them."

"Sounds like a plan," Bunny agreed, the others nodding.

"Then let's do it!" Jack grinned. The four quickly moved to the first tunnel, as Bunny and North gathered the repaired googies. "So, let's see, how to do this…" Sandy was already ahead of him, his sand spreading out and lifting the fragments to spin in the air. Tooth flitted around, instantly directing the shells around, his dream sand following her directions and fitting the shells together. Firefly gathered a small ball of light, about the size of a marble, which combusted into what looked like floating glitter. As a piece of the 'glitter' landed on each shell, it glowed softly, the light swirling inside as Jack frosted over the completed eggs. To their surprise, they were moving swiftly through the tunnel, hearing Bunny and North's mad rush to keep up, since they were easily repairing ten to fifteen googies at a time, Tooth's keen eye and memory, as well as hyperactive personality, keeping them moving forward.

Jack noticed that the googies were slightly changed, tiny snowflakes twirling along the designs, as well as golden glitter. The colors grew more vibrant, matching Tooth's plumage, from the pale pastel, but they were still obviously Easter Eggs. They left the finished eggs on the ground, the magic of the Warren affecting them after a few moments, causing the legs to sprout from underneath, and send them scampering towards the opening, clearing the way behind the working Guardians so that the others weren't tripping on them. With more and more practice, they were repairing them faster, which was good considering the hundreds of tunnels they had to go down. With their cooperative system in place, they were easily completing a full tunnel in five minutes, the strength of their combined centers washing over the shells. The four ended up having to pause several times, leaving the tunnels to go help Bunny and North deliver them, before returning, since the mad rush was overwhelming them occasionally. When the last tunnel was cleared, however, all of them were exhausted, but content.

"Ta Sheila," Bunny nudged his shoulder against hers, the last of the googies being placed in several baskets. Firefly gave him a small smile, stepping forward and accepting two of the baskets, her wings fading away.

"Promise kept, Easter fixed," North sighed in contentment. Jack scooped up several baskets, intent on delivering them to his first believers himself.

"You are all welcome ta rest in the Warren, mates," Bunny offered.

"Thanks Bunny, but I have to get back to my fairies," Tooth gave him a quick hug.

"_**Sweet dreams need to be sent out, to continue making the kids believe,"**_ Sandy signed.

"I'm going to bring these to Jamie and the others," Jack lifted the baskets.

"Must see to yeti and elves, ja." North shook his shoulder. The Pooka turned expectantly to Firefly, but she was smiling tiredly.

"One last stop for me," she admitted, "I want to see their faces when they wake up to eggs in their rooms,"

"I thought we weren't meant to be seen," Jack teased, only for his grin to drop when Tooth and Sandy flinched. "What? What is it?"

"It's nothing Jack," Firefly reassured him, giving the two a look.

"Firefly is invisible to humans, Jack," Tooth ignored her friend's glower. "Humans can only see her insects,"

"But Jamie, and the others," he protested, standing straight.

"Were an exception," she butted in, shaking her head. "I don't need kids to believe in me Jack, my center is Belief, is Faith. I draw on whatever they believe in, whether it's fun, wonder, dreams, even fear; and my power isn't just limited to children: I draw on adults, and even other spirits."

"So then, you weren't weakened when Pitch did all those things," he wondered, "I don't understand, why did you let all that happen then?" She looked down, uncomfortable, feeling the others wondering the same.

"Jack, like you, I didn't want to be a Guardian. Everything I went through, everything that happened to me, made me believe I wasn't good enough. That fear, that belief, is crushing." She shrugged, finally looking up at him. "When a Guardian doesn't believe in themselves, then they are truly lost, and powerless."

"You lost your center?" his eyes widened.

"In simple terms, yes, but it was so much more than that. I can't do what you can do Jack, my center might be widespread, but I can only do so much. I can enhance anyone's belief, or limit it, but I'm not a fighter. I fixed the googies because we believed we could. If you hadn't believed, then we never would have managed it,"

"It only works if you believe it will," he repeated, "That's a harsh price,"

"_**You don't understand the half of it,"**_ Sandy signed.

"It's why Sandy and I never asked for her help," Tooth admitted, "Her power is limited to what someone can believe in. Anything anyone believes in, but they _have_ to believe it,"

"But Jamie and the others-"

"Will forget, like pleasant dream," North put his hand on his shoulder, "Firefly is not meant to be known, Jack, and she does not need to be."

"Her power is far different than ours, mate," Bunny agreed, reluctantly, "She dun need Believers,"

"I'm happy this way, Jack," Firefly stepped over to him, giving him a quick peck on the forehead, "I don't need Believers, because I have my closest friends to believe in me. All I needed for centuries were my friends, and now, hopefully, you, North, and Bunny will join that group. That's all I need," Jack smiled, nodding.

"Of course I'll be your friend, I've wanted to for a long time,"

"Then see, there's nothing more to talk about. You have your kids, and I have mine, to tend to,"

"We all exhausted," North pointed out, "Bunny, will you help Firefly? I will help Jack, just to be safe."

"No problem, mate,"

"Wait, we're fine!" Jack and Firefly both protested, and both of them were ignored. They shared a look, before laughing together.

"Come, Jack, off we go then!" He shook a snow globe, the portal opening to the lake that Jack had thought of as his home for centuries. With a final wave, the two left; followed by Sandy and Tooth.

"C'mon Sparky, Ah know ya as knackered as me, at least," Bunny opened a tunnel.

"Why do you call me that?" she wondered.

"Cuz ya always glowin' with an inner light," he replied after a moment, "Now c'mon, I gotta nest waitin' fer me,"

"You don't have to come," she murmured, hesitating.

"Sparky, Ah've made up… wait a mo, ya c'n't fly, c'n ya?" his eyes narrowed on her suddenly sheepish look. "Crikey, Sheila, why didn't ya say somethin' before?"

"Its fine, I can manage,"

"Not in the state ya in now, c'mon," he crouched next to her, waiting.

"What?"

"G't on, ya not too heavy, an' Ah'm faster in mah tunnels on all fours, anyways,"

"But!"

"No buts, on ya go," his aggravation of her continued protests led to him grabbing her arm, swinging her onto his back. His suspicions were right: her frail form was far too light, even her doll was heavier when he had been holding it. When she wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise, he dropped into the tunnel, taking off at a moderate pace. He felt her squeak, before she adjusted on his back, clinging to him. Ignoring the pleasant feel of her pressed so close, he felt her belief and hope soak through, giving him a needed burst of energy and endurance. Several minutes later, he jumped against the side of the tunnel, the hole opening above them. Hopping through, they found themselves in her garden.

"Thanks for the lift," she murmured, sliding down. Both of them paused, relaxing in the garden, before heading to the first house.

* * *

Happy Easter! Chapter Five is done, yay!... ;p… lol..

* * *

Questions, comments, concerns?

* * *

Review Replies:

PhoenixTears589: lol.. don't worry, I understood.. ;p.. and lots of people don't understand my humor at times too.. so I know how it feels. Glad ya enjoying the story! I hope to keep you interested in it, and not find it boring!

Darthcat: lol.. I know, they're cute together. ^^ Firefly brings out the best, and worst, in people. Just like the other Guardians, if you think about it. I imagine being a Guardian means that you are Guardian of BOTH aspects of their center. The light and dark aspects, if you will.. ;p… That's why Pitch lets her inside his guarded heart, she understands and doesn't judge him for his past, and she hopes that others do the same. Her past is, shrouded, for lack of a better word, and only a couple people know it in depth. It shaped her into what she is now, and gives her the introspection and understanding to see everyone's views, and not just one side.

Anonymous Chick: I don't like making evil characters as pure evil.. They're the way they are for a reason, not just because they decided they wanted to watch people suffer for no reason whatsoever. Although some would, that's called insanity, I believe that everyone starts off good inside, and their life experiences shape them into who they are, throughout their whole lives. Saying someone is pure evil is wrong and bigoted, since their actions might not be agreeable to you, but they have their own reasons for doing what they believe is right. Pitch is only gentle and compassionate in concerns for Firefly, because she's proven time and again to him that she won't judge him. She'll get upset, and she'll scold and worry over him, but she won't judge him, or abandon him, at least not intentionally. Plus, she doesn't fear him, ;p.. It's surprising how healing it can be, to simply be accepted for who you are, faults and all…

This story is gonna be updated every Sunday. ^^ I've made up my mind on that.. it also gives me a couple days to forget what I wrote in the chapter, and properly edit it. I might, if feeling very generous, update more frequently, since I'm several chapters ahead, but this past week has been horrible time-wise in writing, so lucky fer you lovely readers that I do have several chapters already written and waiting for editing.

Enjoy!

Have fun and write free!


	7. Beginnings of a Triangle

3/30/14

Published: 4/28/14

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

Chapter Six: Beginnings of a Triangle

Chapter Warnings: mentions of Past Tooth/Firefly, mentions of Past Sandy/Firefly, Bunny/Firefly/Pitch

He was grateful to North, giving him the chance to be alone with the other Guardian. Normally he was irritated that the Cossack knew him so well, but in this moment he was rather glad. He was still worried about her, having her die in his arms, even if it was only a doll, had made his heart skip, his soul caving in. Realizing that he would never hear her delicate laugh, or see her playing with the ankle-biters, or letting him catch a glimpse of her lightly blushing cheeks, ever again. Knowing she was there, seeing her moving around, even if she wasn't flitting like Tooth, was a balm to his reeling convictions.

Then there was the scent.

He knew she had been in Pitch's lair, knew that she had gone down there, to retrieve the rest of the fairies and the teeth, but it didn't explain the scent on her. Of course he expected a small bit to coat her, like it did with the fairies, but it was more concentrated on her. It irritated him. The only way she would have Pitch's scent covering her like it did, would be if she had been close to him, himself: an extended touch, an embrace, or a fight.

She wasn't hurt, however, and she admitted to not being much of a fighter. He did remember her being fast and agile against the Nightmares, even if she didn't deal much damage to them. His mind didn't want to even contemplate the thought that they had hugged, though. It was the only explanation, however, especially when he had stood close behind her, subtly scenting her. Pitch's scent was centered on her head, her sides, and her front, exactly as if she had hugged him, and he had _chinned_ her in response. Of course since he wasn't a Pooka, or a feral, the chinning wasn't nearly as strong, but it was still there, tormenting him. It annoyed him that Pitch had claimed her in such a way, making his hackles rise, which North had probably noticed as well.

The scent of another male, on _his_ Mitsu, sent his Pookan instincts into overdrive. He had contained it so far due to the distressing cleanup of the Tooth Palace and his Warren; now, with them relaxing a bit, and the exhaustion wasn't helping either, they were rearing up full force. All he wanted at the moment was to finish dropping off the eggs, then drag her back to his Warren, curling around her in his nest, and sleeping for a week straight.

Oddly enough, the only reason he hadn't just forgotten about the eggs and kept her locked in his burrow, was, again, her scent. It was soft, earthy, a faint floral tinged with moonlight, and the lingering grasp of darkness only made it sweeter. It soothed and quieted his instincts, urging him to simply calm and enjoy the unique and pleasant taste. It took him a long time to finally recognize the floral scent; it kept evading his attempts to identify it, teasing him. He finally managed, during the trip through the tunnels, but it only served to confuse him.

Moonflowers, but not the normal ones favored by the humans. He had only come across these specific ones once in his long life, and hadn't managed to locate them again. He had literally stumbled on a small glade containing a tiny pond barely three feet deep at its deepest, and an ancient willow that had several of the flowers growing up its bark, twining up the thick boughs to curl in the dangling greenery. While the flowers were the soft white normally seen, these ones had silver-green vines, the fragrance was far softer and sweeter, and the petals were nearly translucent, with a tint of silvery-blue-lavender. They literally smelled like moonlight. Moonlight, spring, and earth, it was no wonder he found it divine, and the soft shadows that were twined so deeply into it, only made it more exclusive to her. He just wondered why she smelled like it, when he hadn't managed to ever locate the glade again.

If he had thought about it more, he would have realized that it was her home; one she had Sealed away after creating her doll, and thus preventing anyone from stumbling or entering it.

He wasn't focused on the mystery of the disappearing glade, however. Following as she slipped into houses, placing the googies into the baskets, and adding small treats he recognized as her own, he was too busy observing her. Each child received a soft kiss, her wings fluttering, even though they were too drained to lift her, and she would watch them sleep for a long moment, her eyes unfocused. When they did re-focus, she would have a soft smile on her face, a fondness, like a parent watching a child gush appreciatively over a gift. He would then follow as she went to another house, repeating it, until they were back at her garden.

"Would you like to stay the night? I know you're exhausted," Firefly smiled shyly at him, reciprocating his offer of hospitality. Bunny silently debated, preferring to bring her back into his Warren, before realizing that he was in fact, too tired to manage the trip back. Nodding silently, he followed her into her small home, his nose instantly bombarded by her scent.

Her house was small, the ground floor they were on only possessed a large kitchen, the living room, and a small bathroom, as well as the small hallway/foyer with a closet. He noted the rooms were open, with minimal walls separating them, with large airy windows that allowed the natural lights to dance in. A small set of stairs brought them upstairs, which only had three rooms and a tiny closet, a bedroom, a large workroom, and a study/library/office. Inhaling the familiar scent of old books, he smiled slightly.

"Here," he absently took the bundle of blankets from her, as she led him into the bedroom. His ears perked upright, his instincts purring, as he was nearly overwhelmed by her scent. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch,"

"Ah ain't puttin' ya out of yer own nest, Sparky," he protested, "Ah'll take the couch," He really did find her bed inviting however, but only if she was with him in it.

"You're a guest, there's no way I'm making you sleep on the couch," she argued back, "And besides, everything you went through with Easter and such, you deserve a good night's rest!"

"So do ya, Sheila," he eyed the bruises forming under her eyes, she was just as exhausted as the rest of them.

"I'm fine, besides, it won't be the first time I passed out on the couch," she denied, nudging him over to the bed.

"Ah ain't gonna take yer nest," one hand wrapped around her side, ignoring the way her wings immediately shot up, out of reach, her entire body tensing. "Unless ya gonna be here with me, its bloody big enough fer da both of us,"

"Ah, ah, um," he smirked at the flush that spread across her cheeks, but he did notice she remained tense.

"Ah ain't takin' no fer an answer," that said, he dropped the extra blankets onto the dutch wife, rearranging them into a proper mound, before looking at her expectantly. She looked indecisive for a moment longer, before her shoulders slumped, her exhaustion rearing up. He smugly curled up on the bed as she darted into her closet, pulling off his bandolier and setting it on one of the bedside tables, followed by his bracers. He was already half asleep by the time she slipped into bed, remaining on the other side for several moments. Her plan of keeping a reasonable amount of distance between them was aborted, when he rolled over, arms wrapping around her, and practically molding himself to her back. His soft nuzzling and sleepy murmurs kept her from panicking too much, or lashing out, as an instinctive fear rose inside her. Containing the panic attack, she wiggled around, grateful his arms were loose and allowed her to do so, before nudging at him. He rolled partly, curling slightly, to rest on his side and back, and enabled her to shyly rest on his chest, tugging his arms down to her hips.

Despite her wings not being present at the moment, she still did not want anyone touching her sensitive shoulder-blades, or even her back really. She had allowed Pitch before because she trusted him, and knew he needed to see that she still did, but it was only because of the many years of his ferocious security. He had done what no one else had managed, he had fiercely and savagely protected her wings through the decades, and while it had pissed off several spirits, and added to their low opinions of her, she was beyond grateful to him. He alone understood just how frightening it was for her, to even think of her wings being touched, let alone damaged.

She didn't blame Bunny for wanting cuddling however, she wanted the reassurance that everything was alright now, just as much as him. It was why she didn't argue as much when he had innocently suggested that they share the bed. Her fatigue didn't help in that regard. Knowing he was just as tired as herself, she had simply given in, wanting the closeness of another person nearby, to reassure her. It was also why she didn't lash out like she normally did. Fatigue, combined with desired cuddling, and the knowledge that he didn't know what he was doing, enabled her to fight back the panic and instinct. Luckily, he rolled over and allowed her to wiggle into a more comfortable spot, resting on his chest, so her back was free of any touches. Pushing his arms down might have been a bit excessive, but she didn't want to risk waking up to feeling his hands on her back. In her sleep-muddled mind, she knew she would fight first, think later, and that wasn't something she really wanted to explain to an upset Pooka, just woken from a much-needed sleep.

She was unaware that Bunny was still awake, and had noticed her instant aversion. While he did wonder about it, and made a note to keep his hands down below her waist, he was too content at feeling her fingers bury themselves into his fur, feeling her snuggle into the thicker fur of his chest. His contentment grew deeper, causing him to churr softly, as he chinned her, his long legs curling up to keep her tightly twined next to him. As his chin rubbed gently against her crown, he felt her relax, her breathing slowing, as her heartbeat calmed. His own tense muscles relaxed, scenting that his mark was overriding Pitch's, soothing him into sleep.

Pitch glowered darkly from the shadows, having watched their interactions since they had returned to her home. He knew what the Pooka was doing, and it irritated him, immensely. He didn't want his Firefly to be wooed by the overgrown rabbit, he didn't want his scent to be covered by the giant fur ball's, and yet, he had been beyond pleased at her panic and fear, as she readjusted his hold on her. She didn't have any fear towards him, when he hugged her, and she usually initiated any cuddling with the stoic Nightmare King, which again, pleased him greatly. To know that she trusted him, over the Pooka, made him smirk devilishly.

Of course she was still semi-cuddling with the rabbit, which irked him, but his Firefly was very tactile, and he knew that she needed some comfort after losing the Sandman. He also knew she would have preferred to be with Sandy, just to keep her calm at seeing him still there, but he had his duties to tend to, which she would never interfere with, just as she never interfered with his own duties of bringing a touch of fear to the children. Yes, she had fought against him earlier, but that was only because he _had_ gone too far. A touch of fear, not outright terrorization, was what he was supposed to do, despite the addicting thrill of it.

How very cliché, he frowned, mentally scolding himself. That he would finally admit his feelings about his Firefly, after nearly losing her, by his own hand no less. It wasn't that they hadn't had some pleasurable encounters together; MiM knew he had needs like any other virile male. Firefly, while not a virgin, was still timid in the ways of asking for sexual relief, for asking for any help whatsoever, even from him. They, like most spirits, weren't limited by human preconceptions of monogamy, after all, unless they found their soul mate in another spirit, which was extremely unlikely, it would get boring to have the same partner for centuries, despite what humans may think. Both of them, however, were extremely selective in who they trusted with such an intimate and vulnerable part of themselves.

While he himself had had far more partners than the petite Fae, he was aware that she had in fact been with Toothiana and Sanderson, during a few vulnerable moments in all three of their lives. Their friendships were stronger than seeing each other as potential love interests, however, which led to the sexual encounters being few and far between, Toothiana being the most feral of the three and being the most needy with her heat. The Tooth Fairy however, had gotten together with North nearly two centuries ago, ending the mutual trysts between her and Firefly on a pleasant note. He knew Firefly was happy for her friend, finding love and such, and was quite content remaining platonic friends with her. While he had found it intriguing to imagine Firefly and Toothiana together like that, and even had a few fantasies of it himself, it hadn't bothered him at all at the thought that she had been with another feminine spirit. Sanderson, on the other hand, was a different story.

The once Wishing Star was clearly male, and despite his gentle and compassionate nature, was easily a dominant male to boot. He had never felt comfortable knowing that Firefly had been with him, even if it was only a handful of times. Sanderson had always acted like an overprotective relative, usually chasing away the ignorant spirits who tried to trick Firefly, and had barely given his consent when she told him that she had several encounters with the Nightmare King. It was Sanderson who had taught her all of her skills in the sexual department, had been the first to show her how to be pleasured and to pleasure another, while retaining the gentle brotherly affection. It had taken both of them a very long time to accept that Firefly loved both of them equally, and wouldn't accept them being at odds because of her. Luckily for Pitch, her and Sandy's encounters were far less frequent, until they too had drifted from potential lovers, to just platonic family. The last roughly two hundred years, Pitch had Firefly to himself, even if he wasn't exclusive to her. She wasn't at all bothered by their arrangement either; her needs were extremely few and far between, something that confused him even now.

He wasn't going to accept the Pooka, however.

Pitch knew that Bunnymund, being a fierce Feral spirit, would demand exclusive rights to Firefly, and he wasn't going to just stand by and allow it. His past history with the Pooka was also a part, but not the main reason. He had always felt drawn to the Pookan warrior, at first because of desire; after all, E. Aster Bunnymund was an attractive male, even before he became the spirit of Easter; and the fantasies of having the proud warrior underneath him, whining with pleasure, were simply delicious. Then it turned to jealousy, and anger, which immediately destroyed all thoughts of desiring the Pooka for his own. Their mutual aggression only grew as they found themselves at odds with each other. It was possessiveness and selfishness however, that made him adamant about keeping his Firefly away from the fur ball entirely. He had been by Firefly's side for far longer than the Pooka had even realized she existed, there was no way he was allowing him to take his Firefly away.

Watching them sleep however, recovering from the past several days, made him think that, perhaps, his old desires weren't as dead as he believed. His eyes trailed down the long, lean form of Bunnymund, coiled tantalizing around the petite soft curves of Firefly, luckily she was dressed in long fleece pajama pants and a t-shirt, both black. He didn't want to think that she had dressed to impress the Easter Bunny, especially since both were too drained to do more than cuddle together before falling asleep in moments. When the setting sun dipped down, however, the shadows growing in strength, he moved out of the darkened corner, brushing his hand through Firefly's soft hair. He knew that they would wake soon, and he had a plan to prove to Bunnymund that Firefly was _his,_ no matter the fur ball's feelings. Sure enough, he felt her stir under his touch, her golden eyes blinking open as the last rays danced across her skin. When she sat up, his sand crept across the bed, pinning the Pooka in place, and making him awaken abruptly.

"Wha- what da bloody hell?" Bunny strained against the dark sands, noting they were only strong enough to keep him pinned down, before he saw Pitch loom above him. Before he could cry out a warning, Firefly was looking up at him with confusion, which quickly melted away in surprise. Bunny could only stare, frozen, as Pitch captured her face, gently tilting it and pressing a possessive, but passionate and loving kiss to her softly parted lips. His eyes widened when she didn't pull away, accepting the kiss with a soft sigh; her fingers tightening in the fur on his side and thigh absently. He could only watch as the two kissed above him, clearly used to the gesture of affection. When heat flared deep in his belly, settling into his groin, Bunny knew he should look away, but couldn't. He noticed that Pitch was rubbing her shoulder blades, his arms having come around to keep her in his embrace, long fingers stroking down the lovely curve of her spine as she arched into his chest.

He felt Pitch's knees press against the back of his legs, as the Nightmare King eased himself onto the bed, pulling her closer, above him. Feeling the heat spreading, he wiggled, but the sand kept a tight hold of him, not giving him the leverage he needed to break its grip. A soft trilling chirp brought his eyes back up, seeing Firefly pull briefly away, her eyes half-lidded, another chirping trill escaping her as Pitch pressed delicate kisses down her throat, before biting into her shoulder.

Arousal and fury pulsed inside him, watching the Nightmare King claim _his_ Mitsu, right in front of him no less; but the soft sounds escaping both of them, caused his erection to start peeking out of its sheath, the trickling sands suddenly became erotic promises, as they slithered seductively through his fur. Bucking up, his knee nudged against Firefly's thigh, making her blink her eyes slowly, before looking down. Realizing they were practically on top of him, she jerked back. A low growling whine from below had Pitch glancing down, amused and startled, to see the heavily aroused Pooka beneath them, his sands moving through the fur in an unconscious caressing motion. Pulling back, he only had a brief moment, before Bunny broke the bindings, jerking up to wrap his arms around both of them.

His claws raked down Pitch's side, not hurting him, but causing him to gasp in surprised pleasure, making him lean further into the Pooka's side. The other arm coiled around Firefly's hips, yanking her into his furred chest, and allowing him to press a firm kiss against her lips. His sandpapery tongue darted out, lapping at her lips, startling her into opening them, before he tilted his head, diving inside her mouth. His slightly rough tongue lapped languidly against hers, exploring the warm cavern, sending bursts of pleasure dancing across her body. Her fingers twined into the fur of his cheeks, as she submitted to the feeling for a long moment, tasting the hints of carrot, and a soft mint, mixed with the faint traces of Pitch's dry earthy taste. She felt her core bubble, contentment and happiness washing over her, before his mouth was gone.

Opening her eyes, she was stunned to see Pitch pinning him down, a low growl rumbling from both male spirits. They weren't kissing, although they were close enough to, the thought of them kissing made heat pool between her thighs, a startled moan stifled in her throat. Both males had an arm around her, she realized absently, Bunny's around her hips, Pitch's around her shoulders, and from the growls emitting from both of them, the dark glowers they were spearing each other with, she suddenly went from blissful, to panic.

Within moments, she had analyzed the situation, flinching as she realized exactly what it was she was seeing. Two alpha males were ready to tear each other to shreds, because of her. When she attempted to pull away however, their grips tightened on her, but it did cause them to separate a bit. The territorial and possessive looks faded only slightly, enough that their sharp minds returned to reality, no longer overcome by instincts.

"_My Firefly_," both of them growled. Hearing that made her heart skip; then a deep resentment wrapped around her, pulsing indignantly.

"No!" her outburst startled both of them, as she tore out of their arms, to hover over the edge of the bed. "I am my own person! I am not a possession, or a toy, or a prize! _Get out!_" Both stared at her dumbly, not expecting the utter rage that made her wings thrum violently. Seeing they weren't listening, Firefly thrust her hands out, a silver illumination flaring out to wrap both of them in a soft tingling sensation. Silver powder shrouded their vision, before vanishing in an instant. Pitch found himself landing on his back, deep in his dark city, regret forming deep in his chest. Bunny yelped as he was unceremoniously dumped into the Dye river, effectively killing his erection, before shaking himself off as he stared around his Warren in disbelief.

"What da bloody hell just happ'ned?"

Just for you, Darthcat.. ;p.. hope ya enjoyed…

Sorry! I didn't mean to forget yesterday, -sweatdrops- … um.. I got home from work and literally passed out.. Didn't even realize today was Monday until after work and went: O.O.. oh shit.. I forgot to update!... So I deeply apologize for that..

Reviews: 

PhoenixTears589: Well that's a relief.. ;p.. happy post-Easter!

Waterlilly101: Aww, thanks! I'm finding this fic to be rather fun to write.. Well, there's some Aster/Firefly, with a lil Pitch added in.. lol she's so oblivious to certain things..

Enjoy, have fun and write free!


	8. Start of a New Family

4/1/14

* * *

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Chapter Seven: Start of a Family

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Easter, and North decided that it had been plenty of time for everyone to rest and recover from the distressing events. Summoning the other Guardians, he happily looked over the bountiful feast he and the yetis had prepared, fully warming to the idea of welcoming not just one, but _two_ new Guardians into their midst. Of course Firefly had been a Guardian for a while now, but he still wanted her to feel welcome in his home, just like the others were; he also remembered belatedly that she had yet to take the Oath. All of them had been so proud and thankful to Jack that it had slipped all their minds that Firefly should have taken the Oath alongside him, but he supposed that it was a part of her, completely natural to her, to hide in the background to avoid the attention. So caught up in his jolly mood, he didn't immediately notice the less than pleased looks of the others when they arrived.

Both Tooth and Sandy glowered darkly at Bunny, remaining between the Pooka and a certain Fae, as Jack happily greeted her. The winter sprite noticed immediately that the others were aggravated, and the way they were looking at Bunny, hinted to him that something had happened in the past week, and he was definitely curious as to what it was. Seeing as how they were busy glaring at the uncomfortable Pooka, he turned to Firefly for answers, only for her to neatly avoid talking about it, while asking her own questions about him. Firefly reminded him a lot of Tooth, showing off a motherly vibe, without the excessive cooing over his teeth and hyperactivity. It was obvious that she had spent a great deal of time with Sandy too, since her patience with him was nearly equal to the Sandman's. Learning that they were in fact, two of her oldest friends, made sense in his mind, although he was curious as to why she had been friends with two of the Guardians, yet not with the other two. When he had asked that question however, everyone went silent, looking at her in curiosity.

"Well, Jack, it's a bit complicated," she winced a bit, seeing the slightly hurt look on North's face. It wasn't that she disliked the Cossack, she hadn't really met him, since, like Jack, he was considered a winter spirit. "I mean, it isn't like he ever left the Pole when it wasn't frozen outside, and my firebugs don't do cold very well." Her explanation soothed the Russian's hurt, but it raised more questions for Jack.

"Alright, I get North, but what about Bunny? Both of you are considered Spring spirits right?"

"Not, exactly,"

"The Sheila comes out at da end of Spring, mate, and remains through summah, and into da start of fall. It ain't too surprisin' we didn't meet a lot before," Bunny neatly slipped in, although he did glance over at her.

"So wait, you guys had met before the whole Pitch thing?" he wondered.

"Not met per say," Firefly tugged on one ear, uncomfortable, "I saw him leaving eggs around for the kiddies, but we never talked,"

"Ya were in a human doll, Sheila, Ah didn't know ya were a spirit," he pointed out, "An' b'sides, ya were too shy ta approach me, even when Ah did g't close to ya,"

"Wait a moment, Bunny! Why did you run to her during Easter?" Tooth wondered, "You called her Mitsu, knew exactly where she would be, as tho-" she gasped, narrowing her eyes at the flustered Pooka, "You're a STALKER!" she shrieked, flying at him. He ducked, dodging around the others, trying to keep her away.

"Now wait, one mo' ya hear, Sheila!" he protested, ducking and letting out a soft yelp. Tooth, having grabbed North's swords, had immediately turned the amusing sight, into a deadly fight. "She da one who started it, mate! She left me baskets, an' gifts! O' course Ah was gonna try and find out why!" Gold sand separated the two, as Tooth calmed, thinking over what he said. They glanced over to see Firefly nod slightly, agreeing with his words.

"It was a thank you, from the kids in the village I was living in, for him bringing Easter each year," she explained.

"Now that's a lie, ya started it, Ah heard everythin' ya told them ankle-biters, and they only helped ya make the baskets the years after," he pointed at her crossly.

"Well excuse me, if I wanted to show my appreciation for all your hard work," she bit out, glowering, "And mind you, just because I gave you those, it doesn't mean anything! We're strangers, not even friends, and I'm not even certain why I'm still here. I have a lot of packing up I need to finish doing, and my own preparations for the Revel,"

"Packing?" Jack wondered, even as Bunny also repeated the word.

"I have to move out of the village, my doll's gone now, and it was time to move on anyway, since the humans were noticing that it didn't age." She explained to the frost sprite, utterly giving the Pooka the cold shoulder.

"Do you have a place to stay though?" the younger spirit wondered, his eyes wide as he recalled the feeling of homelessness. Before she could respond, however, two burly arms lifted both of them up, squeezing them. She fought the panic, feeling his arm cradling her back, luckily her wings weren't out at the same time the sudden hug was brought around.

"Firefly and Jack, always welcome here! Come, come, my friends, your rooms a wait!" Both squawked as he lumbered off, still carrying them and completely forgetting about the feast in his attempt to show off his work of the last couple of days. The others followed, amused, although Bunny sulked behind everyone, keeping a good distance between himself and Tooth. All of them had heard the fear in Jack's voice, the thought of her being homeless hit home to him, which alarmed the others as they realized he had never mentioned having a place either. It was what drove North to show off the rooms they had decorated for the two, no longer guest rooms, but permanent rooms for the newest Guardians. The others all had their own rooms as well, decorated to suit their tastes, and Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny also had designated rooms back at their places for the others. Tooth and Bunny had yet to complete repairs on their respective homes, so decorating more guest rooms had been a lower priority, however if the look on Jack's face was any indication, they would be moving that priority up.

Firefly was thinking the same, as she watched the young sprite look over the room, decorated as a winter wonderland with large windows with a seat underneath. It was heartbreaking to see the look of wonder and disbelief, the tint of fear that this was a dream, and would fade away in moments. Her glade wasn't very big, but her willow was large enough for her to decorate three more rooms, changing them into bedrooms, if the trend was any indication. She had the perfect room in mind for Jack, in fact, and would be happy to set her duties to the side, just to fix it up for him. If she had only realized how badly the newborn spirit had had it, she would have brought him into her home much sooner. The past cannot be changed however, and she knew the others would be doing their best to make it up to the youngest Guardian just as well as she would.

As was her preference, she neatly had North focus on Jack, making him conveniently forget about showing off her room. Jack's fear for her was heartwarming, but she always had her glade to return to, a home she had crafted of her own magic many centuries ago. Jack, while powerful, was still very innocent and naïve in concerns of most common knowledge among the spirits. She would properly teach him, she decided, confirming then and there that the winter sprite was now under her wing, figuratively and literally, and his needs would be tended to by herself, and apparently the other Guardians. Bustling the others back to the feast, (and ignoring the knowing and amused looks on Tooth and Sandy's faces), Firefly began planning out Jack's future. Of course her plans were interrupted constantly by the others and their chatter.

Jack poked at the food on his plate, specific easy to digest food that he had allowed Firefly to put on it, as she explained proper portion size. He didn't eat a lot, not just because he was a winter sprite, but also because he had died before becoming a spirit. Firefly had then given a basic rundown of how he should start consuming food again, without being sick afterwards, until he could tolerate regular meals again. That had led into questions of how she had known that, which she had dismissed with a simple, I'll tell you later. Being fussed over was quickly becoming very nice for him, he smiled faintly, frost dancing over his cheeks again, as she set some more sweet fruits near his plate, having remembered which he had enjoyed back at Tooth Palace. It was still strange for him to accept everything, but Firefly's gentle presence was like a balm to the other rather overbearing older Guardians.

"What did you mean by Revel?" Jack asked, as the conversations lulled. Remembering what she had said, after she mentioned making up a room for him, had led to his sudden question, surprised when two Guardians went silent, and the other two practically began dancing in their seats. Tooth, he guessed would do something like that, however the sheer excitement and giddiness from Sandy was far from normal from the normally composed Guardian.

"Please tell me you're having another one, Sweet Bug, we've missed celebrating with you," the Fairy Queen was nearly vibrating in excitement.

"_**Yes, please. It's been too long!"**_ Sandy nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Um, hello? Can someone answer my question?" Jack became even more mystified at the amused look on Firefly's face, but she remained silent. Why, became apparent very quickly as Tooth literally hovered in the air from her excitement.

"The Revel is when Firefly lets loose her fireflies for the first time in the year! Before she disappeared, we would get together, have a bit of a party, then watch her release them. It's truly an amazing sight to see! Other spirits even come and watch when she does it, despite their feelings towards her."

"Really?" he wondered, "Sorry, but how impressive can it be? They're just a couple of bugs, right?" Luckily for him, she didn't take it personally.

"You've never seen them, Jack, and there are more than 'just a couple' of them," Firefly snickered softly.

"Thousands and thousands, Jack, all at once!"

"_**Almost like the stars came down to visit,"**_

"You are going to invite them, aren't you, Sweet Bug?"

"Of course," she shrugged, unconcerned, "They can come if they want, I don't mind. There is one rule, however, no fighting with anyone,"

"Right, of course, it's been so long,"

"_**Of course,"**_ Sandy looked affronted.

"I'm telling them, Sandy-Mandy," she reassured. "I know perfectly well that you wouldn't start anything, and that you'll end anything that does start," The Sandman smiled, appeased and looking quite smug.

"Would be happy to join celebration!" North agreed, smiling and nudging Bunny.

"Oh, a'right! Ah'll be happy to join," his nose twitched, as he tried to hide his smile.

"That's settled then," Firefly bumped Jack's shoulder with her own, "You guys can come any time before sunset, that's when the Revel really starts."

"Oh, this is going to be amazing! I'll bring those fruit juices you are always begging me for,"

"_**I'll bring some new dishes I've been practicing,"**_

"We bringing food and drink, ja? Then bringing desserts from mother Russia, and of course, excellent vintages!"

"Ah've got some new veggies Ah been experimentin' with, and o' course mah specialty chockies," Jack's face fell as everyone began chattering about bringing in different foods.

"Don't worry Jack," Firefly leaned into his side, smiling softly, "It isn't for a while, I'm sure we can find something you can help me out with," He smiled back, relieved of the hurt that had started growing. He had nothing to contribute to the party, making him feel useless. "You going to come home with me tonight, Icicle? My glade's a bit stuffy, from waiting for me to return, it could use a lotta loving,"

"I'd be happy to," he beamed. Returning to Burgess was becoming uncomfortable, with how warm it was becoming, and he really was curious as to what her home looked like. Out of the corner of his eye, however, he saw the long ear twitch, before a brief pout formed on the Easter Bunny's face. Amused, he decided to hold off teasing the Pooka, feeling a bubble of affection forming inside, thanks to the Fae. To know that he was going to see her home before the other two Guardians, made him feel special, and he eagerly accepted the childish delight.

After the feast, North showed off his home and the workshop to the two newest members of their group, before they retired to a comfy den, continuing in their varied conversations. A couple of drinks later, North had belatedly remembered to have Firefly take the oath, making them laugh as he slurred out the words she repeated after him. To see North slightly sloshed was an amusing sight, since it wasn't a common thought to think of Santa Claus getting drunk. When Sandy and Tooth had to take their leave, their duties being nearly 24/7, Firefly also gave her goodbyes, gently waking a snoozing winter sprite, from where he had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. North had quite willingly offered a couple of snow globes, knowing it would be a rather long trip otherwise, reassuring her that the extra ones were for emergencies, or visits. He then showed her where the others were stored, so she could replenish every time she visited. While she disliked the feeling of traveling by whirling teleportation magic, she had to admit to the convenience of it, especially with a drowsy sprite to take care of.

Spinning the snow globe lightly, she whispered the name of her glade, smiling at the image that formed before tossing it to the ground. Keeping her wings tightly Sealed away, she wrapped Jack's arm around her shoulders and helped him inside, keeping a firm grip on him as they were forced through the whirling portal. Landing, luckily on her feet, she carefully led him into the ancient willow, the magic responding and instantly opening her wards and Seals, to reveal her home. Jack was too out of it to react, either to the magic or seeing her home for the first time, but he did curl up happily into the soft nest of pillows and blankets when she lowered him into it. His staff was gently set to the side, still within reach, but leaning against the wall, before another blanket was lightly set on top of him. Pressing a soft kiss to his head, Firefly left the room.

Heading past the winding staircase, she stepped around the second-topmost landing a few feet, placing her hand on a knot in the wood. The knot widened, forming a door frame, and allowing her to step into the rapidly forming room. She forewent designing a ceiling, keeping the branches above to form rafters, but the leaves turned translucent, enabling the night sky to shine through, but offering the protection of keeping the room slightly chilled, not too hot or humid, but roughly the comfortable temperature for a winter sprite. Branches grew into the form of a rounded nest/bed-frame, leaving a dip in the center, which she would fill with soft pillows and blankets afterwards. She refrained from growing any leaves around the branches, knowing Jack's frost magic would only kill them, instead stuffing the innermost part with soft straw and hay, a softer bedding of reeds and feathers on top of the first layer. The first cushioned layers done, she covered the bedding with sheets, tucking it in, before rearranging several handmade downy pillows into the dip, soft blankets piled to the side for later. Jack's nest was almost complete, but she had already planned on several personal touches to add to it later.

Turning away from the bed at the moment, she grew several branches to create an armoire/closet, the branches weaving gracefully together. To the far edge of the room, she manipulated her magic, forming a small series of steps, which led to a small sitting area, and an open balcony. Leaves grew over the framework of branches, turning translucent to mimic glass, but still retaining the soft images of leaves woven together. Opening the 'French doors' she stepped out as the balcony formed, easily giving him the option of sitting out on the thick railing, or merely to use it as a landing/taking off point. Instilling her magic into the wood, making it impervious to the cold, Firefly ignored her exhaustion.

Between packing up her cottage, dealing with the others, and now the extended use of magic in creating a room for Jack, she felt the tell-tale signs of fatigue washing over her. There was still a lot more to do, however, making her return to the room, closing the doors behind her. When she left the newly made bedroom, tiny vines and leaves formed across the entrance, turning a frosty translucent; across the upper part of the door, delicate calligraphy forming 'Jack Frost' wrote itself in silvery-gold letters.

Heading down to the third level, she entered the large workspace, littered with the various hobbies she had picked up over the centuries. It was her organized chaos, as she fondly called it. Heading to the furthest section, which had various tools for jewelry making, she opened up various drawers, picking through the various pieces, before settling on the ones she liked. Sitting on the stool, she lost track of time as she delicately soldered, carved, and polished, instilling her magic into every part as she worked. When it was complete, and magically tuned into the wards and spells she had layered around her home, she pocketed the item and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Like Jack, she didn't need to sleep every night, a side effect she used to her advantage, from also being a raised spirit.

When Jack had asked her during the feast how she knew how to properly readjust to eating, she had delayed telling him, simply because it wasn't proper dinner talk, and she didn't want to answer questions which would only bring about the same-old argument between Tooth and herself. Firefly had two lives before becoming what she was now; she, like Sandy, had fallen to the earth in her first life, only to die and be reborn into a human. When she had died as a human, Manny and Sera had brought her to life as Firefly. It had taken her decades to figure out how to properly care for her new body, even if it wasn't as limited as a normal human's anymore. Utilizing her personal experience, it wasn't going to be difficult to help Jack truly adjust to his place in the world.

Cleaning the dusty kitchen took her longer than she thought, but luckily her spells were still intact, so her stored food was still good. She was midway through making breakfast, when a sleepy sprite emerged, fumbling, to plop at the island counter, watching her with curious but still hazy eyes. When she set a plate with sliced fruits, some pancakes, and eggs in front of him, she wasn't surprised when he immediately wolfed it down. One of the downsides of being stuck in a teenage body: always being hungry. A glass of milk to wash it down, he nibbled on the fruit salad as she ate her breakfast in a more sedate manner. He did immediately start helping with the dishes however, when she started them, gaining an appreciative look and soft hum. They didn't talk much, content in the companionable silence, merely the clicking of dishes, the soft scrubbing sounds, and splashes of water echoing around the spacious room.

Jack was happy that she didn't start up a conversation, since he was too busy thinking over his shy exploration of her home, the kitchen and ground floor being last. He could tell they were inside a tree, one that had to be utterly HUGE for it to contain as much space as it did. Either that, or Firefly was very skilled in the obscure spell-craft of dimensional expansion. Jack knew only the barest bits of the spells, not able to actually cast or even recall the theory in casting them, but he had heard about them. Basically, they expanded the inside of something, like a bag or room or apparently an entire house, so it could contain more than the outside suggested. They were obscure knowledge, and thus not really used a lot, and they required a great deal of magic to be sacrificed to cast them in the first place. It was the only explanation he could give, however, at the many levels and rooms there were.

The ground floor contained the kitchen, several windows that weren't visible from the outside, and a small area that he guessed was supposed to be a lounge or parlor. The oven/stove/fireplace was set in the center, so the heat traveled up the inside of the hollowed, but still alive, tree they were in. The ground floor, except around the fireplace, was tightly woven and interlocked layers of roots, the only exception that he had seen. The fireplace was set in a deep pit, surrounded by river stones, constantly burning with embers, with various metal 'shelves' set at intervals, to act as a stove and to rest food on as it slowly cooked. He could see there were already a couple slices of meat slowly roasting, and two layers of jerky being made underneath. Other than that, the furniture, counters, cabinets, even the island counter/table they had eaten at, looked like they had been grown into the shapes they were in.

The small parlor only had a couple of soft beanbag-like cushions, filled with what he guessed was feathers and leaves, which surprisingly, made them very comfy for sitting in. The front door was set just a bit away from the parlor area, an ornately decorated doorframe that led to a spiraling staircase, which disappeared into darkness. Around the edge of the round room, a staircase spiraled up, connecting every level and landing. From the bottom floor you could easily look up and see the various levels, all of which didn't look carved, but grown into place, each level staggered a bit so they looked like they were spiraling along with the tree.

The first floor above the ground floor held a simple landing, the floor of it was tightly interwoven branches that pulsed with the life of the tree, and was surprisingly soothing to feel. The room on that floor was open, no doors whatsoever, and was also circular, filled with the living shelves, and several spots for relaxing or working in. It was a huge library, filled with books, scrolls, tablets, tapestries, anything that remotely had writing on it, was clustered inside. Three spots, set in alcoves that the bookshelves had not covered, contained a desk, cushy beanbag-like seats, and low tables, which also had piles of paper, parchment, ink, quills, pens, pencils, and other writing utensils, from all different time periods.

The second level also had a large wrap around room, without any doors, and only a couple of twirling branches to act as support pillars. The room was, unlike the various others, containing a mess of various different collections, only vaguely clumped together. Paint supplies, craft supplies, a huge loom and spinning wheel, rolls of fabric, paper craft supplies, and deep in the back, he had seen one huge wall covered in just tools and materials for jewelry, gem cutting, metal crafting, and polishing.

The third, fourth, and fifth levels were separated into storage, most of them filled with jars. He had gotten a bad feeling about those rooms, choosing to not venture into them, feeling as though he was being watched. They were also the only rooms that didn't have windows, but were kept lit by very faintly lit glass globes that shined a soft red. The sixth and seventh levels had four bedrooms, unadorned guest rooms, but they each had a bathroom attached. The eighth level had four bedrooms as well, except two of which were claimed, due to the calligraphic writing on the frosted leaf doors. Toothiana and Sanderson, which certainly made sense to him, that they would have rooms, even if they didn't visit often. He had peeked into the rooms, satisfying his curiosity, and was amused at what he found. Tooth's was brightly painted, matching her plumage, with the same golden designs from her Palace, designs he realized came from the Middle Eastern parts of the world. Sandy's was a bit more modest, the wood shining with glittery trails that mimicked his dream sand, the clear night sky painted with a careful hand, extending from the ceiling, down to the floor.

The ninth level contained the bedroom he had woken in, as well as two other doors that he hadn't gotten a good look at yet. He had explored the bedroom, of course, immediately determining it to be Firefly's. The wood was polished brightly, but it seemed to pulse vibrantly, more so than anywhere else. There wasn't a ceiling: instead glass-clear leaves were interwoven to form circle-like and star-like designs. It had easily enabled the sunlight to shine down, lighting the room warmly, and he guessed, would also reveal the night sky just as well. The nest was weird, but comfortable, sleeping on various pillows and burrowed under blankets, offered a sense of comfort and safety, which he hadn't felt in his life since he became Jack Frost. There were shelves in her room, filled with various books and scrolls, of all ages, as well as delicately crafted figurines. Crystals of all shapes and sizes were hung from the open rafters, a design he really liked that was repeated on every level, and bounced the light around in splashes of rainbows.

The topmost level was one he had peeked at briefly, which was only the canopy of the tree, forming a glass-like dome to look out around the tree, an observatory he guessed. It made sense that she would be interested in the stars and skies, since her insects flew during the dusk and darkness, going to sleep during the dawn. After his brief exploration, he had flown down, smelling the scents of breakfast cooking, finding her waiting for him. She didn't scold him for his manners, nor did she make any comment as he helped her wash the dishes. She had simply accepted him into her home, like it was perfectly natural. The only thing that made it better was when she showed him his own room.

* * *

Woot woot! Chap's done! ^^... Sorry, today was a rather good day, despite work.. so I'm in a greeeeeat mood!

Anywho..

Reviews:

PhoenixTears589: Lol, glad ya liked it. The next chap is gonna just be Firefly and Jack getting to know each other, so there won't be any lovin' between her and the two 'alphas' but perhaps the chapter after that... ;p..

Waterlilly101: Yup, there are few things that set Firefly off, being seen as an object or prize to be fought over is one of them. Mostly because she doesn't want her friends fighting amongst each other, let alone over her. She's still miffed in this chap too.. ;p..

Good night everyone! Enjoy it! Come back next Sunday for the next update!..

Have fun, write free!


	9. Extended Family Please Don't Eat Me!

4/8/14

* * *

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Chapter Eight: Extended Family? Please Don't Bite Me!

* * *

Living with Firefly was far different than surviving on his own, Jack mused as he absently pulled out several books. Settling in the library, surprised that he had already been living with the Fae for three weeks already, he opened the learning books out, pulling his practice papers and sheets over to continue his lessons. The older spirit hadn't done anything to make him feel trapped, had even gone beyond to make him feel welcome to come and go as he pleased, the balcony in his room was an obvious indication. Before he had wandered outside of the tree, however, he had been given a ring, a pretty silver ring with delicate runes, soft sapphires, and a snowflake etched into the largest one. Inside, written in neat letters, was his name. The ring was attuned to the wards, Firefly had explained, enabling him to find and enter the glade and tree whenever he wanted.

Exploring the glade, to her amusement, he found himself admiring the crisp Spring weather, just chilly enough that he was comfortable. The glade was surrounded in dark woods, making the Willow stand out like a silver beacon, the moonflowers and lilies glittering brightly against the darkened shrouds. The pond was cute, and barely frosted over when he had landed on it, melting once he had left it, to shimmer softly in the natural light. He could see the bottom through the clear waters, marveling at the smooth and shiny stones, and even spotting a couple gems buried in the silvery sand. Brightly colored fish, frogs, turtles, water birds, and insects lived harmoniously in the pond, and even played with him occasionally, showing an uncommon friendliness. The woods, while dark, were soothing and calm, emanating ancient wisdom. He could understand why Firefly chose this spot to make her home, only to find out later, that she had hand grown the Willow, that she had walked the woods enough that the trees trusted her, and the pond had slowly formed on its own, growing until the Willow had towered over it, one side leaning over the clear waters, as its roots formed natural perches dipping into the life-sustaining element.

When he had flown around, he had found a cliff to the west, bare of the trees, which would be a great place for people to view the sunset. It overlooked a forested valley, the gentle hills covered in more of the trees surrounding the Willow. He didn't recognize where they were however, but he could feel the tingling sensation of magic spread out like a comforting blanket.

Firefly didn't expect him to do anything at the Willow, merely keep his room straight, and allowed him to wander around, play with her supplies for crafts, or sit in the library. When she had found out that he couldn't read, he never really got the chance to learn since becoming Jack Frost and most people were illiterate during his time period, she had shown him various books and brought home several workbooks for him to practice in. After teaching him the basics, she had simply let him work at his own pace. Usually while he practiced, she would be working on carving her delicate fireflies, but sometimes she joined him and simply read with him.

During one of their quiet reading times, Jack had decided to ask her about a niche in the library he had found. It wasn't hidden, but it wasn't out in the open either. A small dark alcove with runes edged along the outside of it. It was just large enough to keep the rolled up scroll inside it, set on a tiny golden stand. When he had gone to touch it, his fingers had met what felt like glass, despite him not seeing any.

"That scroll is, special," Firefly hesitated, looking thoughtful. "It's for the most grievous of emergencies,"

"What do you mean?" he wondered. She hesitated for several long moments, before pulling a piece of paper and pen over.

"If you ever hear me say this, then the scroll will be unlocked," she wrote out a phrase, passing it over to him. 'Faith is broken and belief is shattered.'

"So what kinda scroll is it then?" he wondered.

"A contingency plan," she smiled sadly. "My center is Belief, well, that encompasses everything everyone believes in. A lot of people believe that the worst will happen, and thus, form contingency plans, while others believe the best will always happen. I have to embody both sides, and that, is my contingency plan. If something were to happen to me, that scroll will unlock my stored firebugs, until Manny and Sera find another Firefly."

"Those storerooms," he wondered, eyes widening, "They have your fireflies?"

"That's right," she settled back, picking her book up.

"Why do I get such bad feelings from those rooms though? I mean, I looked in them before, and I saw hundreds of shelves covered in jars, but why did I feel like I shouldn't be there?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's probably because of Wilma and the others," Firefly turned a page, unconcerned as she propped her head up with one hand.

"Wilma?"

"They guard my firebugs, when they're sleeping. Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

"Dare I ask what they are?" he wondered wryly, thinking of North's helpers, and not particularly surprised that she also had some helpers.

"Hmm," she turned another page, "Wilma and her brood are Recluse, Frankie and her brood are Brown Widows, and Dorothy and her brood are Black Widows,"

"Oh, okay," he continued writing down the vocabulary words for several moments before his pencil froze. "Wait a minute,"

"Hmm?"

"Recluse and Widows?"

"Yes, that's what I said, hon,"

"Aren't those spiders?"

"Uh huh, some of the most venomous and dangerous, actually,"

"You have poisonous spiders, guarding your fireflies?"

"That's right," He could only stare at her, at how nonchalant she was about it, and wondered how she could keep reading her book as he questioned her. Tilting his head, he blinked as he tried to read the title, only to realize it was in a foreign language.

"Sorry, but, won't they, I don't know, EAT them?" She looked up at him then, amused.

"Firstly, they're in jars, secondly, they're glass, and thirdly, the guards have plenty of food to eat around here, they don't need to resort to gnawing on my bugs," she barely suppressed the laughter at the look on his face. "We have a deal, they guard and watch over my firebugs, and they get to live in the safety of my Willow, and the fact that they keep any and all pests away is a bonus to me."

"They won't attack us?"

"Nope,"

"So does this mean I don't get to step on or kill any of them?" She blinked for several moments, staring at him in bemusement, before letting her laughter bubble out. It took several long minutes before she could calm herself down, but when she did, she closed her book before standing, gesturing him up.

"Apparently you didn't see them, just felt them, right?" she asked, still chuckling. As he followed her up to the levels, he couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling forming. They stopped at the first of the three storage levels, Firefly walking into the darkened rooms without hesitation. Jack heard several scurrying sounds as he followed her in, blinking when she lifted one of the glass orbs up, making it slowly brighten, to reveal hundreds of aisles that twisted around and around, branching off into each other like a labyrinth. The thousands of shelves, each containing hundreds of jars, were filled, as she had claimed, with delicate crystal and glass beads. When the orb stopped brightening, she specifically looked up, letting loose a series of clicks. Looking up, Jack felt his undead heart stop.

The rooms also had the open-rafter design found throughout Firefly's home, but the rafters were barely seen due to the winding tunnels and webs overhead. What frightened him, were just how BIG those tunnels were. He had little doubt the two of them could have easily walked through the tunnels, with their arms spread out, and still wouldn't touch the sides. What made it worse, besides seeing the smaller spiders running around in tinier tunnels, were the larger ones, busily working away. His jaw dropped, when one came at her call, one of the largest he'd guess, which made a Great Dane look like a runt from a Chihuahua litter. He could only watch as the long-legged arachnid lowered itself, revealing the typical Widow-body-type, shiny black fur glittering in the orb's light, the bright red hourglass flashing into view before it settled on the ground, rubbing up against Firefly like an overgrown cat.

"How's my little Buttercup?" he stared as she gave the nearly purring spider a complete rubdown, scratching the top of its middle and making it nearly melt into a pile of goo. "This is Buttercup, Jack, she's one of Dorothy's first brood. Come say hi,"

"Um, hi, Buttercup," he hesitantly reached forward, containing the flinch when the spider leaned forward, rubbing against his hand. It shivered for a moment, feeling his lower temperature, before pushing more insistently against him. Before he knew it, he was scratching and rubbing, as Buttercup nearly knocked him over, from leaning against him so hard.

"The Black Widows are the least venomous, but they can send messengers to the others faster, they're the first defense in case someone or something infiltrated the Willow." Firefly was taking advantage of him distracting the spider, since she was gently examining Buttercup's legs and abdomen, humming softly in thought.

"I see," They spent several more moments, playing with Buttercup, before she reluctantly climbed back up, returning to her work.

"Next is Frankie's, the Brown Widows are a bit more temperamental, and the Recluse are territorial, so I wouldn't recommend spending a lot of time with them." She led him up to the next level, which contained Frankie's brood, the Brown Widow who came was named Dusty, aptly named since the brown silky fur had dusty bars. It took several minutes of crooning and petting before Dusty allowed Jack to pet her, and she remained aloof and not as receptive to his touches, although she did lean against him, she wasn't as eager as Buttercup had been. The Recluses, Wilma's brood, were on the last floor, and Jack had barely stepped into the room when several of them nearly swarmed him. At least three the size of cats, two that were larger than Buttercup, more than ten that were of various sizes in between them, and one huge one he swore was larger than a house. All of them allowed Firefly to pet them, their stronger, thicker legs curling around her nearly threateningly, but the largest, Wilma, had settled on the ground and folded her legs up, allowing Firefly to climb up on top of her, to recline comfortably on her thorax. Wilma had poked and prodded him curiously, hissing at her children when they bristled at him, before yanking him close, her huge fangs lifting up as she sniffed him. A series of clicks and hisses later, he was sitting by her side, the younger Recluses darting away frantically. "Wilma likes you, despite you being a male," Firefly giggled.

"Despite being a male?" he repeated, eyes widening.

"They all eat their males, after they've mated," she explained simply, "But don't worry, they know you're considered family now, and no eating family,"

"Thanks, I think," Wilma nuzzled her face into his lap, her mandibles carefully covering her fangs, to prevent him getting hurt. "And I thought the spiders in Burgess were huge," he joked weakly. Wilma let out a short hissing purr, her eight eyes blinking at him in a row, the shared looks between Firefly and the Recluse Matriarch making Jack feel like he'd missed an inside joke. "What am I missing now?"

"Jack, they're normal sized spiders," Firefly smiled at the deadpan look on his face, "We're the ones who have shrunk,"

"I don't understand,"

"The Willow has specific spells on the entranceways, so we shrink when we enter, it's why all the rooms are so big, why I'm constantly expanding and creating new rooms. Right now, we're barely taking up a foot of room inside the Willow," she explained, amusedly.

"You're joking, but then how…" he was thinking about the balcony in his room, and how far it was from the ground.

"When ya the size of an ant, a foot looks like several stories," she grinned, easily knowing what he was thinking. The balcony was his favorite spot to relax, and she'd often carried him back to his nest to tuck him in. After spending some more time with Wilma, the two bid her goodnight before leaving, the orb dimming once Firefly put it back in its holder. "Questions?"

"I thought, I mean, wow, I just figured you had those expansion spell things on the Willow, that's why you have all the room,"

"I'm not that strong, Jack," she smirked lightly as they flew down to the workroom, "I have a couple of bags, and my pouches, that have those spells, but I can't do that for the Willow." She looked thoughtful after a moment however, as they headed over to a large table, scraps of cloth and rolls of fabric nearby. "If I stored a bit of magic into a foci or anchor stones, then perhaps, but it would take years to build up enough stored energies, especially since the Revel and summer is coming up."

"Oh, right," he looked sheepish at that, setting his staff to the side as he returned to his previous project. Taking the pile of papers she passed over, he tapped on the paper, watching as snowflakes and frost patterns spread, before melting and wetting the paper. It was a neat trick that they had thought of randomly, and it was quickly becoming a favorite project. He would create the individual snowflakes, practicing his control of his power, let them melt, then drip some ink into the wet areas, creating artful renditions of his element. Firefly had hung up several of the snowflakes in his room, leaving some as pictures on the walls, and cutting out others to spin leisurely from the rafters. It was almost as though it was snowing now, and he loved the effect, especially after he found the glitter. Firefly had been both amused and horrified after that, and gave him a quick rundown on properly containing it. He was still tracking glitter all over the Willow, despite their attempts to clean it up.

"Are you going to make the decorations?" she asked, sewing several pieces of fabric together. From the colors, he guessed she was making more pillows for his nest/bed, especially after he saw the carefully embroidered snowflakes and frost ferns. His bed had quickly been filled up with pillows and a thick comforter, all made by her, with snowflakes dancing across the blues of the fabrics. They were simple, not at all extravagant, but were made just for him. Every day she was gifting him with more and more items, most of which were set in his room for him to admire.

"Can I?"

"Of course," she giggled softly, making him scowl.

"Not funny,"

"Yes it was,"

"So I can't cook! Big deal!" he pouted, making her lean over and ruffle his hair. Before he could lean away, she darted in, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry, hon, I think I have the perfect food for you to make for me," she smiled affectionately, "But it'll have to wait until after I fix the kitchen."

"Sure, okay," he winced, remembering the incident. They were lucky the Willow was alive, since the small fire had easily been contained. He had the feeling that Firefly wasn't going to let him live that down, however, and she did order him not to try and cook without her there. She was still scrubbing the ash and airing out the huge kitchen even a week later. He really didn't know that she also kept weird ingredients, not meant for cooking, in one of the pantries in the kitchen, and of course he wouldn't know that some of those ingredients, when mixed and cooked together over a hot fire, would produce a sickly noxious smoke that would linger for weeks. He was a winter sprite! Cooking would be a hard task for him to work on, not a skill that would be easily mastered.

"I'm sure you'll learn, Jack, your stubbornness is almost as strong as Kozzy's," she reassured, returning to her sewing. He huffed quietly, but smiled back. He wondered when he would meet her friend, Kozzy, since she talked about him occasionally. He had found that the third bedroom on their floor belonged to him, but he hadn't been able to peek into the room. Firefly had asked him not to, when she'd seen his curiosity, and he would honor her request. She had done so much for him, it was the least he could do, after all. He still wondered who this Kozzy was though. A trilling, tweeting sound had both of them looking up, recognizing the language. Jack eagerly held out his hand, Baby Tooth flitting over to sit on his finger, as Firefly leaned over.

"Hey, Baby Tooth, what's up?" A series of tweets, chirps, and trills, and Firefly was looking concerned.

"That's strange, really?" looking thoughtful, the older Guardian turned away briefly.

"What, what did she say?" Jack could usually understand the fairies, but only really through body language. He could tell she was worried about something, and obviously it was bad news, by watching Firefly dig around several drawers.

"A lot of spirits have suddenly come forth," she started explaining, pulling out a couple vials and pouches. "Someone's been stealing from them, no one knows why though," She examined each item, muttering the properties of each as she concentrated.

"Stealing?"

"Yeah, the Seven each had a small amount of their Sin stolen, the Leprechaun had a bit of luck stolen, the Groundhog had some of his fur…"

"Wait, why would someone steal some of Phil's fur?" he interrupted, amused. His smirk dropped at the serious look on her face.

"His fur has small amounts of his power Jack, don't you know? He's a bit of a Seer, he can see glimpses of the future, which is why he can tell when Winter lingers or Spring comes early,"

"Huh, didn't know that. But Phil's still an ass," he muttered.

"I wouldn't disagree," he looked up at her in shock. He had never heard her speak badly of someone, but from the stiffness and the pain in her eyes, he realized that she had her own past with the Groundhog, and most likely not a pleasant one.

"So, why would someone steal all those things?"

"I don't know," she stole one of his papers, scribbling notes as she thought about each item. "They're all in such small amounts, that unless they were combined, they wouldn't do much of anything," she muttered, frustrated, "But simply combining all of them would render all or most of them useless. The Sins would create a powerful poison for sure, but adding Luck and Future-reading? That would negate the poison, unless they were combined with other ingredients," He and Baby Tooth watched as she circled words, scribbling notes attached to those words, and in general making a mess of the paper. Neither could understand half of what she had written, using strange words they had never heard of, like Cosmotic Chaos Theory, Stellar Formation Theorem, and Dark Refraction. After several moments, she sighed and shoved it away, glowering at it. "There's still too few ingredients to make anything, that I can see at least," She reached out, stroking one finger down Baby Tooth's head, making her trill happily, before ushering them both downstairs. "Time to eat! Let's ignore this for a bit, then look at it later. Not like we can do anything right now anyway,"

* * *

Chap's done! ^^….. I sincerely apologize for anyone with arachnophobia, and hope you do not have nightmares about this chapter. But look! A bit of a plot is forming! Muahahaha! Can you see it?.. If not then oh well, it'll be expanded on soon. Um, I found myself with a blank mind, trying to remember all mythic characters from the childhood. Mother Goose is on the Moon, but she was the only one I could remember immediately, and I know that the Groundhog's name is Phil, but yeah… So if anyone could help me remember childhood figures I'd be very appreciative!

These are the ones I know of: Leprechaun (I'm Irish, so I'm always thinking of them, ;p), Cupid, Groundhog, the Seven Deadly Sins, Angel.

* * *

Review Replies:

PhoenixTears589: I like making her different, she's not what you'd expect from a Guardian, being so mild and such. Even when she was arguing with Pitch, she didn't really react like most would. She could have been pissed, but she wasn't, just upset. There's a reason for this of course, and it's similar to Seraphina, who will make an appearance next chapter by the way, although not to her extreme. Firefly's past is gonna be revealed, piece by piece, and a plot is forming! Besides smut, but a semblance of a plot makes it a bit more interesting. As for her taking Jack in, it's also part of her nature, not her center, but her inner self. Jack is still considered a child, especially considering how old she is. She's like Sandy, though not exactly, with having lived millennia before she crashed and died, but that will be coming up soon. Also, taking in Jack was automatic, she considers him a child, and in her past, she was always taking care of someone, whether they were children, or ahem, _someone else._ Hint, hint. :P..

* * *

So, due to work either loving/hating me, I will probably be changing my updates to every Monday, instead of Sunday, since this is the second time I've passed out after work without updating. I sincerely apologize to all the readers, but I am making an effort to keep regular updates. Thanks for reading!

Happy Mother's Day, to any moms out there! Even if its a day late...

Have fun, write free!


	10. Party and the Revel

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Chapter Nine: Party and Revel

* * *

"JACK FROST! G'T YER FROZEN SKINNY ARSE BACK HERE YA LARRIKIN!" He laughed as he flitted up, neatly avoiding the aggravated Pooka. Taking a quick glance around, he smiled as he spotted the others. The glade and Willow had all been decorated for the Revel, lights and decorations strung up to flutter in the light wind. Jack was proud to say he had made all of the decorations, his favorite being the glittery orbs that twirled around, imitating North's snow globes, but emanating with a soft white light, making the glitter sparkle more. A long table had been set up, buffet style, covered in a soft green tablecloth, and covered in various dishes. Tooth and her mini fairies were flitting around, playing with the decorations, making them spin and dance. North was happily pulling out various bottles and decanters, proudly explaining each to a slightly bored Firefly, who kept trying to edge away, only to be yanked back by the eager Cossack. Sandy was happily organizing the table, not realizing that Phil was behind him, moving things back. Several yetis and elves were running around, going through the portal that had been setup to be semi-permanent.

As soon as the others had started arriving, he had immediately begun his favorite game: Tormenting the Kangaroo. He waited until after Bunny had put the various goodies down on the table, before flicking his ear and darting off. It was so easy to rile the Easter Bunny up, making the game even more fun, especially since the two of them had to pause every now and then, when Firefly and Sandy gave them looks. The two would only interfere when they got a bit too rough, making the game settle back into a playful banter, rather than a full-out brawl, and Jack was especially careful, since he didn't want all his hard work destroyed in a moment of fun.

It wasn't just them, however, Mother Nature, aka Seraphina, had also shown up, managing to free Firefly from North's exuberant explanations and histories of the alcohol. The two talked together, walking side-by-side, for quite a while, Jack had noticed, although none of them dared get close to the powerful Guardian of Life. Sera, as Firefly called her, was extremely self-controlled, since she had to constantly monitor her emotions and power. It made her act more aloof, keeping her calm façade in place so as to not interfere with the delicate balance of nature. The fact that she could also swat all of them away with one well-thought out command, also made anyone leery to get on her bad side. Jack did notice, however, that the two hugged, Sera being careful not to touch Firefly's back for some reason, before separating, a soft smile on the taller woman's face.

After the two of them had been separated like children by an annoyed Sandy, the winter sprite noticed after some time that there weren't any more guests, making him blink. He had been positive that her friend, Kozzy, would have shown up, and had been curious to meet the stranger. Before he could mention it, however, he saw a familiar figure step out of the shadows of the trees, looking around with calm golden-silver eyes. As he moved to intercept the King of Nightmares, he heard a happy trill, before a blur shot past him, sending Pitch sprawling onto his backside. Firefly sat up on top of him, practically beaming, her wings buzzing brightly in her excitement.

"Kozzy!"

"Pitch!"

"Ya Mongrel!"

"Hello Father,"

"_**Oh dear,**_"

"What the hell?"

"Sandy quick!" Jack saw North and Bunny suddenly become suspended by dream sand tendrils, which made them hang upside-down. Sera gracefully walked right past them, taking no heed to their startled outbursts, as Tooth and Sandy flew over to the dangling Guardians. Jack barely heard them start to lecture the two, his focus on Sera waiting patiently a few feet away. Firefly finished hugging the Boogieman, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he managed to stand upright, before uncoiling herself from him. She buzzed about happily, almost hyper in a way he suddenly realized, as Sera greeted Pitch. Looking between the two, he could admit to seeing similarities in looks, despite not wanting to believe that Pitch was indeed Sera's father. His focus, however, was on a detail he hadn't noticed before.

When Firefly had tackled Pitch, her wings had spread out fully, slowly twitching and turning in the weird figure-eight pattern. Normally her wings were partially folded, unless she was flying, then they were a blur, like Tooth's. So he never noticed the marks on her wings. Oh, he had seen the silver and gold veins, seen how her wings shown with an inner light, soft enough that it didn't chase the shadows away at night, but bright enough that they were easily visible. Seeing her on top of Pitch, however, her wings spread out, he saw marks on her wings that made him freeze, in more ways than one.

Long and narrow, short and jagged, deep scratches which were barely visible, littered her thin wings. As his eyes observed the delicate limbs, he even saw one mark that looked exactly like a cracked glass window that had a stone or something thrown at it. None of them were easily seen, only because he was at the right angle to the sunlight, could he see the scars. They had to be scars, he realized, scars that had disrupted the delicate gold and silver designs, scars normally hidden by the light the wings normally emanated.

As he watched, he saw Pitch's eyes dart to her wings, before his hands gently brushed against the scars, his fingertips barely grazing them. They would twitch slightly, and trembled but remained still, before he dropped his hands. Observing Firefly, he saw her happiness, and her blatant trust, as she hovered near him, easily accepting his presence and truly glad to see him. Remembering what she called him, he realized lightly, that he now knew who Kozzy was. Awkward.

* * *

It took some time to convince North and Bunny not to attack Pitch, that he was indeed invited, and there was to be no fighting that night. Sandy had taken up the role of defending the peace, and wasn't hesitating in utilizing his sand whips to restore order. Whenever they, or Pitch, began any instigating, the Sandman was there in moments, giving them disapproving looks. Surprisingly, Pitch was the first to back down, after a shared look between them and both glancing over at Firefly. Both of them knew she wouldn't accept any fighting, for this night at least, and her request to at least behave civilly was a simple and innocent sentiment they both would accept.

The party wasn't large, except for the various yeti, elves, and fairies, who came by in shifts, and consisted only of the seven of them really. North wasn't particularly pleased with this, but he remained quiet long enough to pull Tooth away, to find out why. Thanks to his excellent hearing, Bunny also came over to inquire as to why the festivity was lacking in participants.

"Firefly's a loner, like you Bunny, and like Pitch, she doesn't have many friends, and it's normally just Pitch, Seraphina, Sandy, and I, who celebrate with her." Tooth explained, looking slightly uncomfortable, "She doesn't get along well with many others, or rather, they don't like her,"

"What ya mean, Sheila? Sparky's got a good heart, dun see why they don't like 'er,"

"Bunny right, Tooth! _O__гонек_ very kind, very nice," (little light)

"I can't explain, just," she looked extremely uncomfortable, wringing her hands together, "Don't tell her I told you, she doesn't like to talk about it,"

"Now wait a mo' Sheila," Bunny stopped her before she could flit away, "Why them mongrels don't like Sparky?"

"Bunny, please,"

"No, explain,"

"Simple you giant furball," the three of them jumped when Pitch appeared behind them, walking around them with an aggravated look. "They dislike her, because she doesn't judge anyone,"

"What ya talkin' bout, Pitch?" The King of Nightmares sneered at the Pooka, utterly ignoring the other two Guardians, who shared knowing looks.

"You know nothing about her," his eyes flashed, "You don't understand anything about her."

"Not yet, Ah don't," Bunny straightened, glowering, "But Ah'm tryin' now,"

"You're centuries too late," he goaded, sneering, "Where were you when the others were torturing her? When they taunted, insulted, and bullied her? Because her power was different and far more subtle than anything their puny little minds could understand? Because she was a Dark Fae? Can you honestly say that you would have defended her? I doubt it, you judge so easily, rabbit, you would have judged her and continued on with your life."

"Pitch, enough," Tooth cut in, upset, "You know she wouldn't want you to dwell on that. She doesn't want any of us to worry, or think about it,"

"I think about it every day," he sneered, focusing on her, "Every time I close my eyes, I see what they did to her. You saw only a glimpse, when she was almost healed, you didn't see what I saw."

"Pitch, please,"

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses, did you even look for her, when she disappeared?"

"Of course I did!"

"I doubt it," he whirled away, storming off, leaving them staring after him.

"Tooth,"

"North, please,"

"What did he mean, when she was 'almost healed'?" Her feathers flattened, eying them seriously, before looking away.

"Tooth?"

"They hurt her, Pitch found her, he took care of her, this was before I was friends with her. They, they damaged her wings, really badly. It took her years before she could fly again. Pitch, he helped her, he took her in, he healed her wings, he took her all over the world to scatter her lights, he and Sandy were the only ones who protected her. When I found out, when I became friends with her, I helped, as best as I could. She treats my fairies like they were her own, and I do the same for her firebugs, but I can never make up for what _they _did."

"Who? Who would dare harm Guardian?" North's face darkened, anger flaring bright.

"No one knew she was a Guardian,"

"No excuse, ta treat anyone like dat," Bunny growled.

"No, there isn't, but,"

"Don't dismiss, Tooth, don't make excuse,"

"I'm not!" her eyes flashed, as she buzzed angrily, "I would never excuse or, or, accept their reasons! But Firefly refused to say _who_ did it! She hasn't even told Manny!"

"What are you guys doing over here?" Jack interrupted, tilting his head as he balanced on his staff.

"Oh, Jack, nothing, don't worry about it!" Tooth flitted away, obviously upset.

"Oh~kay~ that was strange, have any of you noticed she hasn't shoved her fingers in my mouth yet? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it's just, weird,"

"Frostbite, what do ya know 'bout Sparky?" Bunny interrupted him, glowering.

"What do you mean?"

"Her past," North chimed in, shrugging, "We curious, how she came to be Guardian and such,"

"Oh, well, you could always ask her," the winter sprite shrugged, looking at them strangely, "She did mention something about being like Sandy, though, if that helps?" He looked back before jumping down, smirking, "Why you asking Kangaroo? You _like_ her or something?" he teased. Bunny's ears lay flat, as his nose twitched and turned red. None of them heard the soft calls.

"O' course not!" he looked away, crossing his arms. Jack's smirk faltered, before gaining strength as he tilted forward, to stare at the embarrassed Pooka.

"_Hey guys!"_

"You DO like her! Oh this is awesome,"

"_Guys?"_

"Shut yer trap, ya bloody show pony!"

"_Are you listening?"_

"Is this why Tooth and Sandy have been keeping you away from her? I thought you just pissed her off,"

"Oh, rack off!"

"_It's going to start soon,"_

"Aww, is the poor lil bunny feeling lonely?"

"_You want to come help us out?"_

"Jack, that iz enough," North stepped between the two, rubbing his forehead, "Bunny been alone very long time, Jack,"

"_We could use your help over here!"_

"Oi! Dun be talkin' to 'im 'bout me like Ah ain't even here, mate!"

"_Are you seriously ignoring me?"_

"Thus, is very, how you say? Sensitive, to such jokes. And dah, he like her very much,"

"_You know it's rude to ignore your host, right?"_

"North!"

"_Great, he was right, guess I owe him some of those brownies now, so long that he gets their attention,"_

"No way, that's a lil weird, Bunny, after all, you're two different species,"

"Oi!"

"ARE YOU LOT GOING TO ARGUE AWAY OVER THERE, OR ARE YOU GOING TO COME HELP!" The three went silent, looking over to see an annoyed Boogieman, exasperated Firefly, and three amused Guardians. Various yetis, elves, and fairies were gathered around them, watching.

"Help? Help vith vhat?" Pitch gestured with his hand, motioning to the various glass jars that had been stacked on a separate table.

"I figured, you guys wanted to join the traditional walk," Firefly shrugged, "So I pulled out extra jars, we're going to head over to the cliff now,"

"It's almost time then?" Jack jumped up, scooping up three jars and bouncing up and down.

"Almost," she ruffled his hair affectionately, a soft smile on her face. Everyone quickly scooped up several jars, even the fairies had tiny little jars they could easily carry, following as she took a winding path through the trees. They talked softly amongst themselves, continuing conversations, which enabled the Pooka to slip up next to the other Guardian. "Oh, hello, Bunny,"

"Sparky, Ah wanna apologize," he glanced away, his ear flicking back to listen behind them.

"Go on,"

"Ah didn't mean fer any o' dat ta happen,"

"I know,"

"Pitch, he just rankles meh,"

"I noticed,"

"Sparky, Ah'm bein' serious!" she sighed, glancing over and locking eyes with his.

"I am not a toy or prize you two can fight over. In fact, if anyone has any claim to me, it's Sandy," she turned back, easily keeping to the overgrown trail.

"Ah know, Ah'm sorry,"

"I accept your apology, watch out for that root cluster,"

"Wha- ack!" She turned in time to see him trip, stumbling forward, and knocking the two of them into several brushes. "Oof, Sparky! Ya right?" He leaned up, disregarding the jars scattered around them, to check her over. She lay on her side, huffing softly in amusement, but other than some twigs and leaves in her hair, she seemed fine.

"Ow," Firefly wiggled, arching up to dislodge the sharp rock under her, inadvertently pressing closer into him. "I'm fine, you?"

"Yea, ta," Despite feeling his nose warming, he remained laying over her. Before she could say or do anything, other than look up at him, he leaned forward and nuzzled her. Pulling back just a bit, he pressed his head against her, going still.

"You're such a snuggle-bunny," she giggled softly, sitting up and threading her fingers into his fur on his cheeks, and tugging his face up. "As lovely as this cuddling is, I have a Revel to start,"

"Ah know," Nonetheless he pressed his head against her again, receiving a gentle scratching.

"I would never have thought you'd have a cuddly side to you," she admitted, "You're always acting all tough,"

"C'n ya blame meh? An' Ah figured, ya would like meh bein' more, touchy,"

"You like being petted," she observed, scratching one ear, while rubbing the opposite cheek. He churred softly, leaning forward to chin her, only for his eyes to snap open when she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Up, now, and we can talk and get to know each other later,"

"Fine," he stood, helping her stand, before they gathered the jars, which thankfully didn't break. Brushing off the twigs and leaves, they continued down the path. Bunny wasn't quite sure why they were going to a cliff, but when they stepped out of the treeline, he understood partly.

The cliff overlooked two mountainous regions covered in a sea of dark green and brown, a gentle valley between, and plenty of open space to see the sky. Everyone settled to watch the easily admired sunset, and greeted Manny as he slowly appeared. Halfway into the journey of the setting sun, Firefly opened the first jar, followed by Tooth, Pitch, Sandy, and Sera, and soon after by everyone else. None of the glittering bugs left the jars, however. Firefly slowly made her rounds to everyone, taking each jar and holding it tenderly, making it suddenly start glowing and humming. When the last jar was softly lit, of various colors, she tilted her head up to the sky and sang a soft melody, in a language only a couple of them understood. The melody was soothing, sad but encouraging, and held undertones of wonder, hope, and joy.

"She's singing a Star Dialect," Tooth whispered, "I don't know the words or true translations, but it's a simple song of balance and equality. Sandy translated part of it for me years ago though,"

"What's the translation then?" Jack wondered, watching as Sandy, Sera, and Pitch all listened with nostalgic expressions.

"_You cannot feel pleasure without the pain, There's no way to feel joy and no sorrow, You can't hate unpopularity without knowing fame, As the night goes on the morning of tomorrow._" As soon as she ended the short verse, glowing orbs emerged from the jars, streaming up in various hues of all colors imaginable. Everyone went quiet, watching as the tiny lights merged into a graceful colorful cloud, swirling as the colors rippled before changing instantly to silvery-white, then to gold, yellow, green, blue, purple, red, etc, in all different hues. Firefly stepped over to the edge of the cliff, on a jutting stone, spreading her arms out. In a single breath, the lights swarmed, dancing around her, to dive over the cliff, and spreading out like a wave. As everyone crowded the edge of the cliff, watching, Jack smiled.

"You're right, Sandy, they do look like the stars coming down to visit,"

* * *

Chappie's done! Woot!.. ;p..So a lil cuddling Aster/Firefly, but other than that, just a filler chapter. A couple hints to Firefly's past, of course, although a chap is coming up, which will explain her past more fully... not for awhile tho..

Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who's reading! Have fun, write free!


	11. An Old Past, and Present Kisses

The Darkest Night Hides the Purest Light

* * *

Chapter Ten: An Old Past, and Present Kisses

* * *

Everyone conversed quietly amongst themselves as they watched the end of the Revel, the glittering trails of colors fading away as the fireflies spread out, disappearing from view. It was reminiscent of fireworks, beautiful and enchanting during the show, and then utterly peaceful after the final display. Jack couldn't help but smile, seeing the look of contentment on Firefly's face, as she watched over the last of her little lights, fading away to awaken the feelings of the children. Several of the fireflies danced around her still form, landing on her shoulders or head, before taking off again to flit around her happily, their luminescent bodies glittering in tiny flashes of colors. As he stepped over to lean casually into her side, he heard her whispering to them, like Tooth, giving gentle directions and warnings, her wings flared and twitching as they sensed the invisible currents of the world.

"Are you going to go visit the kids?" she wondered after a moment, pausing in her directions, "I heard from Tooth that it's supposed to be slightly chilly tonight in Burgess,"

"I think I will, are you going to visit yours?" he asked.

"They won't see me, Jack, not without that doll,"

"Are you going to make another one?"

"No,"

"Why not?" her lips twitched, he wasn't sure if she was trying not to smile, or frown.

"Sandy asked me not to,"

"So did Pitch and Tooth, I'm guessing?" he leaned closer, feeling her arm wrap around his shoulder.

"You guessed right," she laughed quietly, "and I've got several people constantly checking in on me now, plus a dependent I love caring for," His lips curved up after a moment, realizing she was talking about him.

"Thank you for everything,"

"I'm just sorry I wasn't there before, but you know something?" he hummed softly, "You're a stronger person now. Did you realize that? You can also see and appreciate friends and family now. There are many out there who don't appreciate the ones who stand beside them," He glanced up, seeing the sorrow flicker across her eyes, as memories rose up unbidden.

"Who did you stand beside?" he asked, remembering North's question, and now his own curiosity had risen.

"Their name was once Diem," her murmur was soft, but the pain was still fresh, her face tightening in sorrow as she looked down at her hands.

"Their?"

"Diem was like me, we once were shooting stars, we were a rarity. Twin shooting stars, complete opposites to one another," she shook her head, smiling faintly, "We were known throughout several galaxies, at least Diem was. Diem and Nox, the twins, where one was, the other was nearby. Diem was bright, pure light, a star that could sustain life, if they chose to settle, but Diem was never interested in that, didn't have an interest in having children or dependents,"

"You did, though," he breathed.

"I did, but as Nox, I was a dark star, incapable of sustaining life,"

"Why follow Diem then?"

"Bright stars, like Diem, burn out quickly if they remain as shooting stars," she curled one hand into his, locking their fingers together, avoiding looking at him , "They emit so much of their light, so much of their energy, that they will die quickly. Dark stars, we, they, swallow up such light and energies, storing and changing it into energy we, they can utilize. Dark stars burn slowly, because of that, but they're rarely born as it is, and very, very few choose to become shooting stars, remaining content in their birthplace. Diem was my twin, we were both born at the same time, in the same system, and I followed Diem, because of that. I knew they would burn out, and by me following, I could transfer my energies, and swallow up their solar energies, keeping them alive."

"Your twin," Jack breathed softly, eyes wide, "I don't understand, where are they then?" The pain flashed across her face again, her lips tightening briefly.

"When we crashed onto this planet," she whispered, "I shot ahead of Diem, taking most of the brunt of the impact. We both were injured, but,"

"They died, didn't they?"

"No, Jack," her golden eyes rose, locking with his, a soft accepting look on her face, "I did. I sacrificed myself, once again, so that Diem would live. I was reborn as a human, most of my Star memories locked and sealed away, until the accident, where I opened up my core, revealing all of Diem's and my stored light, keeping the children I was trapped with, safe, and full of hope, wonder, belief. I became a Guardian in that moment, when my human body died, and Manny made me into a spirit, a Guardian spirit, even though he didn't tell me until centuries later."

"What happened to Diem though?" he wondered. Regret and loss flickered across her eyes, before passing.

"I forgot them, as a human, remembering them after awakening as a spirit. I found them again, but they had changed, no longer the loving twin I remembered. I understand why, since they had held me while I died in their arms, and that would change anyone, destroy anyone, especially since Diem was so emotionally fragile to begin with. When I was reborn, Diem was, was out-of-control, a menace to spirits and humans alike. Manny and Sandy helped me, but I was the one, that stopped their rampage,"

"What happened?"

"Diem started wars over belief, but the extremes of belief, how one belief was better than another's, enjoying causing pain and bloodshed, as a way to cope with their own pain. I, did something I will always hate myself for, Jack, in essence, I betrayed my twin, trapped them, so that they wouldn't hurt anyone ever again,"

"Trapped?" he repeated.

"Sealed away," she clarified, "Diem is Sealed away, so they can't hurt anyone again," both of them were quiet for a long moment, watching the sun finish setting.

"You kept referring to Diem as 'they' or 'them' why is that?" he asked.

"We were born as stars, Jack, we don't have genders as humans understand them," she smiled, pushing the pain away. "You could say, Diem was more masculine, while I was more feminine, but we both could, alternate, I guess you could say, and switch genders."

"So, you could be a guy?" he leaned back, looking her up and down. She laughed, straightening up and spreading her arms. As he watched, his eyes growing wider and wider, her form rippled, shifting and changing, until a lean male, looking almost exactly like her, stood before him. The only differences were the hair style, and the slightly more muscular form. Whereas Firefly's hair was normally pinned up messily, in her male form, the dark strands were cut short, similar to his own cropped style, except slightly longer, and the hair was fluffed almost spiky in ways, similar to Pitch's but not swept back. She kept the same lean and toned body, but there was more definition to the muscles, and only slightly more bulked out.

"I'm whatever I believe I can be," Firefly's voice was slightly deeper, but still soft and husky, with the melodious undertone accent that must have been from speaking various Star Dialects for millennia.

"Sandy was a star too then, why doesn't he talk?"

"He wasn't a star, he was a Star Captain, he piloted shooting stars, using them to grant noble wishes, his powers and abilities tied in with that he needed to sleep and dream to make those wishes come true. If Sandy were to speak, he could easily send everyone listening into a deep sleep, and view every wish and dream you've ever had. It's why he limits his communication so much, plus it prevents him from waking up the children." She explained, before changing back. The two didn't notice the wide-eyed stare a certain Pooka had, as he witnessed her transformation. Jack's eyes locked with Pitch's however, seeing the small smile on the Boogieman's lips, as he looked nostalgically in their direction.

"Do they know you can change your appearance?" he hinted, tilting his head, wondering what that heated look meant.

"Pitch, Sandy, Tooth, and Manny do," she answered, looking bemused, "Why?"

"Just curious, oh, and North was curious about your past, he kept asking Tooth about it, but she didn't wanna answer him,"

"I like my privacy, thanks," she smirked, tilting her head, "I don't have too many good memories of my first couple centuries being a spirit, so I avoid thinking and talking about them. My other memories are bittersweet, due to those events."

"He was curious about how you became a Guardian,"

"I was chosen by Manny, just as everyone else was," her voice was slightly clipped, but her tone gentled. "I saved a bunch of kids as a human, kept their belief, hope, and wonder alive, and they survived a terrible cave-in. I didn't, and was raised as a spirit by Manny,"

"So you are like me,"

"In ways, Jack, in ways, but never compare your experiences with someone else's, because no matter how kind you mean it, you shouldn't judge them, equally or not,"

"I understand."

"I think it's time we started back,"

"Yeah, I think Sandy and Tooth are getting ready to leave,"

"Most likely, they usually do have to rush off afterwards," They headed back to the others, saying farewells to the busy hovering Guardians, who quickly left to return to their duties. As the rest of them walked back to the Willow and the grove, North noticed something strange, calling out.

"Vhat is going on there, _O__гонек_?" (little light) Everyone looked over, spotting other spirits dispersing from other nearby locations.

"They're leaving," Pitch huffed, "They like to watch, even if they believe themselves superior,"

"They're welcome to watch, so long as they don't interfere," Firefly set her hand on his forearm, giving him a reassuring squeeze, even as the Boogieman continued to glower at the oblivious crowd.

"You're too nice Firefly," he murmured darkly.

"And you're grumpy," she countered, bumping his side with her hip, giving him a smile, "Don't you have some fear to distribute? Or is it past your bedtime, old man?"

"A touch of fear can wait," he bumped her back, eyes softening, despite his annoyed huff at the jibe, "I'll be visiting those ingrates tonight,"

"Have fun," she wished, chuckling softly, "Don't go overboard, we'll have to kick your 'bloody arse' again,"

"Huff, very funny," the two hugged before the Nightmare King slunk into the shadows, disappearing from view. Mother Nature was the next to leave, bidding them all a polite farewell, before disappearing in a darkened cloud. With the help, and not so much help, of the yeti and elves, North was bustled drunkenly through the portal, after Firefly reassured them that she would pack up the large amount of booze he had brought. Jack remained long enough to help tuck the food away, and pack the bottles into a trunk with straw padding, before he left to visit his first believers, casting a curious glance at the Pooka, who had made himself busy with sweeping and cleaning. The two worked quietly together for some time, folding up the tables and dragging them inside, carefully pulling down the decorations, only to hang them inside. Firefly specifically tucked away Jack's favorites, since she was going to hang them in his room later, even as the two started up innocent conversations, slowly edging into personal topics.

It wasn't as though they were complete strangers, despite never actually speaking to each other before the whole fiasco previously. Firefly had heard plenty about him from both Sandy and Tooth, as well as the various rumors and gossip in the spirit community. She might have been out-of-the-loop the last thirty-odd years, but not much changes in such a short time. At least not in a spirit's point of view. While her true identity as being the Firefly was new to Bunny, he still knew her in a more roundabout way. He had admittedly stalked her a bit the past five years, when he had thought she was just a normal human woman. Watching and observing her, he had learned about her likes and dislikes, unique quirks and pet peeves, intrigued by each new piece to her admittedly complicated puzzle. He loved the challenge of it, slowly puzzling her out. Now that the two were actually speaking to each other, their unanswered questions were finally being answered satisfactorily, if a bit bluntly or amusedly. Neither felt rushed or hurried, talking comfortably into the night, until early the next morning.

The soft tension between them only began to diminish after Firefly had briefly nodded off, her cheek sliding from the back of the couch, onto his shoulder. He barely paused in his explanation of his various recipes for chocolate, dipping his shoulder a bit so she rested more comfortably against him, before his rumbling voice continued. Her eyes had reopened after a moment, startled at their close proximity, but at his gentle nuzzle, she remained where she was. Without them even realizing, they had both slowly edged and twisted closer, until they were comfortably entwined. Firefly rested against his chest, her knees thrown over his, as his arms wrapped around her hips, his claws lightly dragging circles on the back of her hips, as he chinned her gently, both of their eyes drooping closed in exhaustion. Both were asleep in moments, to be visited by an amused Sandman soon after, peeking at their dreams and blushing faintly at Bunny's rather lewd one.

When Bunny woke, late in the morning, he nuzzled against the soft weight in his arms, leaning further back and sliding the toned figure further into his lap. Churring softly, still slightly asleep, he grunted softly when fingers intertwined in his chest fur, tucking lightly, before dull nails applied delicious pressure as they dragged down his stomach. Opening one eye, proved Firefly was still asleep, although her gentle scratching and petting was very welcome. Returning to his doze, his toes curled with each pass of her fingers, her nails applying the right pressure. It wasn't long until her fingers brushed against his hidden nipples, making his legs jerk and toes curl tightly. Leaning his head back, eyes half-lidded, he kept his body relaxed, despite the pleasure rising. His doze was abandoned for favor of keeping a certain part down under from reacting, wanting to keep this moment going for as long as possible. He churred again, his teeth grinding happily, at the continued touches, not realizing when they shifted from absent scratching and stroking, into more deliberate passes.

Firefly had woken at the sudden jerk, finding herself in a rather interesting position, and curious as to how the situation would play out. She was intrigued as to why he allowed her these touches and explorations, only having had a few express interest in her sexually, and was a bit oblivious of such attentions, until they stared her right in the face. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought of the shared kiss from before, nor thought about how sexy it would be to see Kozzy and Bunny together. In fact, most nights she found herself thinking about those fantasies before going down to her workshop to burn off said frustration. Of course she thought Bunny was sexy and attractive, and she was pleased to see him returning that sentiment back to herself, but she was reluctant to really start anything with him. It took Pitch decades to woo her into his bed, mostly because as a star, she hadn't had sexual urges like the ones she now felt on Earth. Sandy of course was her first, since he was once a Star Captain, and she had heard only good things about him while they had flown in space, Pitch was her second, because he earned her trust a hundred times over, despite him being the so-called 'bad guy' in the world.

She really didn't want to get stuck between Pitch and Bunny again, however, which added to the awkwardness of being in a relationship, even if it was only sexual, with the Pooka. Her heart, on the other hand, was urging her to open up to him. As the Guardian of Hope, he was bound to protect the few hopes she had. It was also that very reason she was reluctant, however. What many didn't quite understand, and she doubted even the other Guardians did, was that the Guardians weren't just the guardians of their well-known centers, but the opposite center as well. Fear to Bravery, Fun to Woe, Hope to Despair, Wonder to Apathy, Memories to Ignorance, Dreams to Actuality, and Faith to Doubt.

Each of them embodied both sides of their centers, as a way to preserve the balance of life. Being Guardians, they were more focused on the brighter aspects, the good aspects, Pitch being an exception simply because Fear is more addicting than Courage is. Jack had gone through such sadness, before he truly began to embody his fun center, Sandy constantly battled against reality in spreading his dreams, North had become complacent in seeing his workshop until he was showing it off, Tooth was the keeper of memories and yet was ignorant to Jack's amnesia, and Bunny's center was bittersweet to both sides. Hope is a fickle thing, after all, being the extra strength to persevere, or the bitterest pill to accept.

Did it make her hesitant to get involved? Of course it did. She had tasted hope and despair too many times to count, mostly involving her lost twin, Diem. Diem, in their rage and grief, had taken her center, the negative side of Doubt, and used it to inflict torment and hatred. She could feel the rage and hatred still buried deep inside herself, and knew she was a mere ticking bomb. She could lash out, bring up all that pain, and harm someone seriously, if she allowed herself. It was why she walked such a thin line, accepting, reaching out to others, offering them what they needed, but tucking away the pain she received in return. Too many times she had been shoved aside, despite her comfort to others, only to be forgotten the next moment or ridiculed for being too gentle and complacent, to not reacting in anger to taunts and abuse. She felt that endless well of fury pulse inside her, every time she was wronged, felt Diem's desire to inflict unwarranted torment on anyone stupid enough to remain within striking distance.

Pulling her face from his fur, ceasing her petting and scratching, the thoughts whirled around her mind, as she weighed the pros and cons of the decision before her. His head tilted back, his bright green eyes locking with her golden ones. For one long moment, both of them read the other's thoughts, both accepting the other's decision, before they leaned forward, a soft, sweet kiss passing between them.

* * *

Chappie's done! Ha ha! Cliffhanger! ;p… Okay.. so what's going to happen next is entirely up to you readers… Shall we finally have some awesome smut, and not just a few heated kisses? Or are they going to back down, remaining distance to the other, despite being drawn like moths to a flame? YOU DECIDE!

So have fun, write free, and see ya'll next Monday!


End file.
